Renacer
by Naleeh
Summary: Huyendo de la realidad e incapaz de afrontarla, Hinamori va al mundo mortal incumpliendo varias leyes de la Soul Society. CAP 3 UP! [HitsuHina] R
1. Con el pie izquierdo

_**Autora: **Naleeh_

_**Título: **Renacer_

_**Summary: **Huyendo de la realidad e incapaz de afrontarla, Hinamori va al mundo mortal incumpliendo varias leyes de la Soul Society. _

_**Género: **Cada capítulo tiene género propio._

_**Protagonistas: **Hinamori, Hitsugaya y Mizuiro._

_**Parejas: **Love Triangle HitsuHina_

_**N.A: **Mi nuevo proyecto: una posible continuación de mi fanfic "Morir" Aunque no es necesario haberlo leído para entender este, porque son historias completamente diferentes._

_Llevo planeando esto desde hace más de medio año y por fin puedo escribirlo. Os presento la historia que Hinamori Momo se merece... _

_Está basado en el manga pero no lo sigue en absoluto. Sin embargo, sí es posible que haga mención de algunos spoilers leves. Insisto: no sigue el manga.

* * *

_

"**Dedicado a Jackilyn-san, partidaria de la macedonia exótica.**

**Porque nunca dejaste de creer en la pequeña Momo..."**

**-RENACER-**

"_**Con el pie izquierdo"**_

Todas las hojas de los árboles habían caído formando una hermosa alfombra de tonalidades ocres, rojas y amarillentas; que ahora cubrían el suelo, anunciando la inmediata llegada del mes más frío. Aquel día el sol brillaba espléndido en un cielo azul sin nubes, tan desnudo como las ramas de los cerezos.

Fue aquella tarde del mes de noviembre, tras más de un año de falsas esperanzas, cuando ocurrió.

Se respiraba paz y tranquilidad en el ambiente. Ni un solo sonido. Nada que lograra perturbar el profundo letargo de una hibernación pasada de fecha.

De vez en cuando, una pequeña gota se resbalaba por el cristal de la botella para unirse con el resto de sus compañeras. Éste era el único movimiento que alteraba la quietud de la sala, iluminada por los rayos de luz que se colaban por la ventana del fondo.

Muy poco a poco, como si hubiera comprendido lo absurdo que resulta el paso del tiempo cuando se vive eternamente, la joven abrió los ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar de nuevo sus pupilas al cegador brillo del sol, pues llevaba demasiados días sumida en la oscuridad.

Cuando finalmente logró distinguir el lugar en el que se encontraba, comenzó a sentirse increíblemente mareada. Su mente daba vueltas tratando de averiguar el porqué estaba ahí, queriendo hallar una respuesta.

Intentó girar la cabeza para comprobar la máquina de oxígeno a la que estaba conectada. Sin embargo, sus músculos totalmente agarrotados tras tantos meses en reposo no le respondieron. Su cuerpo comenzó a dolerle horrores como si acabara de recibir una despiadada paliza. No pudo moverse. Se sentía impotentemente atrapada en aquella cama, atada por un sin fin de tubos.

"A..." -intentó hablar. Tenía la boca completamente seca. - ... Agua." -pidió desesperada, necesitaba algo líquido que tragar. Pero como era de esperar, nadie escuchó su débil vocecilla. Lo poco que alcanzaban a ver sus dilatadas pupilas le decían que estaba sola. Tendría que aguardar a que alguien fuera a verla.

Sí, pronto alguien acudiría a comprobar si ya había despertado y preguntarle qué tal se encontraba. Entonces le explicarían qué es lo que le había ocurrido. Sólo serían unos minutos de espera hasta que algún miembro de su división entrara sonriente. Un poco más y aparecerían todos sus amigos, el resto de tenientes, su capitán...

Abrió los ojos de par en par al recordarle, y notó como si una pesada maza le golpeara la cabeza.

Una horrible imagen invadió su mente: El muro blanco teñido de sangre.

Por un momento, a pesar de estar con la mascarilla puesta, creyó que le faltaba el aire.

_Su capitán había... No era posible_.

_Su capitán... ¿Lo habría soñado? Sí, tenía que ser un sueño._

En ese instante de repentina confusión, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y apareció un chico joven de aspecto desgarbado y pelo despeinado. Entró al interior de la sala sin mirarla siquiera, pues tenía la vista fija en un montón de papeles que sujetaba en la mano.

Lo reconoció enseguida. Se trataba de Yamato Doramu, un novato que había ingresado en su división hacía a penas unos días. Era ella misma la que había ido a recibirlo y mandado sus primeros quehaceres.

No era la primera persona a la que le hubiera gustado encontrarse, pero de todas formas, agradeció su presencia.

-Buenas tardes Hinamori-san. -la saludó sin apartar los ojos de los papeles, y sentándose a los pies de la cama con las piernas cruzadas. - ¿Va bien el día? Supongo que sí¿no? Hoy hace un tiempo magnífico.

Y sin añadir nada más continúo revisando las hojas, ignorando por completo a la chica.

A la teniente le sorprendió este gesto. ¿Quién se había creído para dirigirse a ella de esa manera¿A dónde habían ido a parar sus buenos modales¿Qué clase de trato era ese? No es que le importara esa plena confianza. Pero... Hablaba con ella como quien lo hace con una pared. No obstante, se encontraba francamente mal y no tenía ganas de discutir. Así que permaneció callada observándolo con curiosidad.

-Hemos tenido una semana horrorosa. -continúo el chico de golpe. - Pero ya se lo puede imaginar... Lo mismo de siempre. Kuchiki Hane anda con un humor de perros. Asegura que tiene demasiado trabajo y no hace otra cosa que encargarnos redactar estúpidos informes... Que al fin y al cabo no sirven para nada, para qué mentir.- suspiró. - Dice que no es capitana, que sólo está a cargo de la división ejerciendo de sustituta, pero hay días que se pasa de la raya.- se quejó el chico. - ¿Te puedes creer que esta mañana se encaró con Kenpachi? -bufó. - ¡Le dijo que era tan útil como un árbol de navidad¡Que si lo plantaban en una maceta a la puerta del cuartel nadie notaría la diferencia¡Si ya llevas hasta cascabeles¡Eso le ha dicho! Y todo por el comentario de la semana pasada.-negó con la cabeza. - Hay que tener un buen par para decirle eso al capitán Zaraki. Sobre todo sabiendo que es uno de los que más está colaborando ahora mismo...

Hinamori parpadeó varias veces confundida. ¿A qué venia eso? Yamato le contaba cosas que no llegaba a comprender. ¿Quién era Kuchiki Hane? Por el apellido, podía adivinar que sería una noble, pero nadie le había informado de que llegaba a su división.

¡Y un momento¿Había dicho encargada¿Cómo era posible¿Cuántas horas había estado inconsciente¿Qué es lo que había ocurrido para que eligieran a un sustituto sin consultarla?

No sería que verdaderamente su capitán... ¡No¡Se negaba a creer eso! Además... Ella era totalmente consciente de que no era así. Sencillamente lo sabía. Aizen estaba vivo. Lo había visto. Había vuelto a hablar con él... Lo recordaba perfectamente. Ni Hitsugaya era un asesino, ni su capitán había sido asesinado. Él mismo le dijo que tenía que fingir su propia muerte para... - de nuevo una oleada de dolor bloqueó sus pensamientos. -¿Para qué exactamente?

Tratando de hacer memoria se interrumpió.

Se lo dijo justo antes de...

Una nueva imagen, increíblemente nítida, vino a su memoria. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos mareada por el aprensivo recuerdo, para completar mentalmente la frase.

... Antes de que intentara acabar con ella.

Unas últimas palabras: _Sayonara... _Y después frío. Mucho frío.

Trató inútilmente de recordar algo más. Pero el resto estaba en blanco. Vacío.

No podía ser verdad. Sin embargo, de ser cierto todo encajaba en cierta medida... Ella estaba en el hospital por esa razón.

No era posible. ¿Porqué¿Por qué Aizen iba a hacerle algo así? No lo entendía. Aquello carecía de toda lógica.

Su angustia fue incrementando de forma alarmante. De no haber estado tumbada sobre la cama se habría desplomado al suelo. Aunque permanecía rígida, era capaz de percibir su interior temblando como un flan. Todo su mundo se estaba desmoronando.

Un nuevo sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos llamando su atención. El panel del la entrada se había descorrido nuevamente. Dirigió los ojos hacia allí para ver a una chica de larga melena ondulada y rubia ceniza. Llevaba el pelo recogido con unas horquillas características de su familia, y la insignia de la quinta división anudada al brazo.

El otro shinigami dio un respingo nada más verla y se incorporó de golpe tirando todos los papeles por el suelo. Luego, hizo una exagerada reverencia a la recién llegada, la cual arqueó una ceja al ver todo el desorden que acababa de provocar en menos de un segundo.

-¡Buenas tardes Kuchiki-san! -exclamó Doramu.

La joven puso los brazos en jarras, dirigiéndole una mirada de disgusto al chico, pero al mismo tiempo parecía divertida con su reacción.

-Yamato Doramu... -comenzó con lentitud. - ¿Otra vez escaqueándote del trabajo?

-¡No¡Nada de eso! -excusó el otro. - Venía a hablar con la teniente Hinamori.

La ceja de la chica se alzó de una forma curiosa, como si lo que acabara de decir no tuviera ningún sentido. Y el shinigami se dio cuenta de ello.

-Ya sabes... Unohana dice que es bueno hablar con ella. Que su subconsciente sigue activo. Así que vengo a leerle los informes del día, para que esté al tanto de todo... Je, je...

-Por supuesto. -asintió la chica cerrando los ojos, al tiempo que una venilla comenzaba a destacar en su frente. - Haces bien Yamato. Lo que más necesitamos en este momento es que vengas a darle conversación a Hinamori. Estoy convencida de que a pesar de que está en coma desde hace más de un año, su subconsciente, muy amablemente, te ayudará con el papeleo de la división. -le reprimió sarcástica.

La subcapitana abrió los ojos perpleja ante esta no intencionada revelación.

_Más de un año en coma..._

¿Pero qué era lo que había ocurrido¿De verdad llevaba tanto tiempo en esa habitación¿Porqué¿Era por Aizen¿Por su capitán Aizen? Y si era así... ¿Dónde estaba él¿Porqué le había hecho eso¿No sería una ilusión¿Un truco de Ichimaru¡Claro que sí! Tenía que haber una explicación para todo...

Su corazón palpitaba angustiado en su pecho. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

_Más de un año en coma... _- volvió a repetirse. ¿Era realmente cierto? De ser así, podrían haber ocurrido muchas cosas durante su ausencia... Demasiadas. Necesitaba saber el qué, y no estaba segura de si esas personas querrían darle la información que necesitaba: _La verdad_.

Intentando sobreponerse al inmenso sufrimiento que la azotaba, mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Ninguno de los dos shinigamis que estaban con ella, en la habitación, se había percatado de que estaba despierta. Y por el momento, sería mucho mejor si no lo hacían.

-Gomen-ne... Kuchiki-san. -se disculpó Doramu avergonzado.

Se escuchaba el inconfundible sonido de papeles ordenándose. Estaban recogiendo el suelo.- Pero... ¿Cómo supo que estaría aquí?

La joven resopló fastidiada, haciendo ver cuan estúpida era esa pregunta.

-Es obvio. Eres la única persona que cuando necesita volverse invisible aparece milagrosamente en la habitación de Hinamori... Nadie sabía decirme donde estabas, así que vine aquí. -le explicó de mala gana. - Deja de mirarme así. No tengo poderes psíquicos ni nada de eso. Es de lógica.

-¿Y... Para qué me necesita...?-preguntó no muy seguro de querer contestación.

- Han llegado más cajas con sobres y el correo no va a hacerse solo¿Sabes?

- Uhh... ¿Cuántos sobres?

- Seis cajas de quinientos cada una.

- ¡Ah¡Eso duele mucho Kuchiki-san¿No podría dejarlo para mañana?

- ¡Andando! -le ordenó ella, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación.

Y tras estas últimas palabras, se escuchó cómo volvía a cerrarse el panel de la entrada. Habían abandonado el cuarto.

Hinamori abrió los ojos nuevamente y echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación. Sí, había vuelto a quedarse sola. Las voces de los dos miembros de la división cinco se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas por los pasillos.

_Tengo que salir de aquí... _- se dijo a si misma, tratando de incorporarse inútilmente. Su cuerpo seguía sin responderle.

No quería pedir ayuda a ningún miembro de la división cuatro. Si era cierto lo del coma, si de verdad llevaba tanto tiempo alejada del mundo, vendrían a hacerle mil y una revisiones, mil y una preguntas y no obtendría ninguna respuesta a saber en cuanto tiempo.

Paciencia... Ella siempre se había considerado una persona dotada de una paciencia casi infinita. Sin embargo, tratándose de un asunto que involucraba a su capitán las cosas cambiaban bastante. No podía esperar más. Quería una respuesta a la de ya... Y sabía dónde encontrarla.

Ahora el problema era su cuerpo: Pesado e inútil. Añadiéndole el hecho de que todos creían que seguía en la cama inconsciente. Si se marchaba de allí por su cuenta... ¿Qué ocurriría cuando vieran que no estaba? Desde luego irían a buscarla...

La capitana Unohana tenía un método infalible para capturar a "pacientes extraviados", ya que los shinigamis de la división once no eran capaces de permanecer más de veinticuatro horas _inútiles _en el hospital. Estaban más que acostumbrados a ello. Darían con ella y la reprimenda sería terrible.

¿Cómo evadirse de todo eso¿Cómo huir de lo inevitable?

A pesar de toda la confusión que la invadía, consiguió vencerse a si misma y hallar en pocos minutos la respuesta.

Cerró los ojos. Necesitaba concentrarse; dejar toda su energía espiritual fluir tranquilamente.

_Esto es peligroso... No lo has hecho nunca hasta ahora y estás muy débil..._ -le advirtió su consciencia. Sin embargo estaba decidida.

Despegó sus labios todavía secos y en un susurró recitó las palabras que una vez aprendió en la academia:

"_Pájaros escarlata, burladores del tiempo... Deshaced los lazos que atan las almas al mundo y separad el nombre de la sombra..._

_BAKUDOU 80... _

_...DESDOBLAMIENTO DEL ALMA!"_

Siempre había sido una experta en el manejo de magia espiritual, pero no estaba segura de si sería capaz de controlar esa técnica de tal alto nivel. Requería un gran esfuerzo y mucha concentración.

Notó cómo su espíritu se desprendía de su cuerpo poco a poco.

Había sido un suicidio. Si no procuraba dejar un pequeño reducto de su alma en él, moriría al instante.

'El Bakudou 80 era una técnica defensiva tan compleja y peligrosa, que hacía unos pocos años atrás, prohibieron su utilización. En parte porque no existían shinigamis tan experimentados como para poderla realizar. Ya que en vez de "defenderse" caían fulminados en el campo de batalla.

El hechizo en cuestión consistía en abandonar parcialmente el cuerpo para introducir el espíritu en otro. Muy parecido al método utilizado para introducirse en un Gigai, pero con una particularidad de vital importancia: Era una técnica exclusivamente espiritual que no englobaba la materia de la que se compone un cuerpo. Por lo tanto se debía dejar una porción del alma, por muy insignificante que fuera en el cuerpo desde el que se realizaba la técnica, o de lo contrario el espíritu se desprendía por completo y moría. De ocurrir esto último, el alma al quedar libre se reencarnaría al instante buscando otro recipiente en el que habitar.

Por eso mismo, para que esto no ocurriera, un shinigami debía ser capaz de controlar absolutamente toda su energía espiritual y medir las porciones.

Si el bakudou se realizaba correctamente, el espíritu podía moverse libremente hasta que se introducía en otro cuerpo, ya fuera el suyo propio u artificial. De esa forma, si uno se sentía acorralado por la muerte, podía con el desdoblamiento del alma permitirse vivir en un cuerpo diferente al suyo, o volver al principal una vez pasado el peligro. Aunque no fuera de apariencia enteramente igual que su yo anterior, debido al reducto que se condena en el cuerpo inicial.

_Un poco más..._

No quería abandonar más espíritu del necesario en su _yo en coma _o no sería capaz de moverse con naturalidad.

Cuando creyó que el desdoblamiento estaba a punto de completarse, cortó el flujo de energía.

Intentó incorporarse esta vez. No estaba segura de haberlo conseguido.

Lentamente consiguió sentarse en la cama y se giró hacia la chica que se había quedado tumbada: Ella misma.

Por un momento pensó que estaba muerta. Se asustó de verdad. El cuerpo que había abandonado tenía un aspecto lamentable. Nunca hasta la fecha se había visto tan enferma y demacrada... Pero era ella al fin de cuentas.

Se inclinó levemente hacia su propio rostro carente de vida. Seguía respirando. De forma pausada y dificultosa pero lo hacía. Seguía con vida.

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la técnica realizada con éxito. Aun dada su salud actual, seguía siendo de los mejores shinigamis en el campo de Kidou.

Puso ambos pies en el suelo y procedió a levantarse. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo conseguía ponerse en pie. Volvía a caminar.

Se arrastró vagamente sobre el entarimado de madera. Se sentía ligera. Casi parecía que flotara. Un cosquilleo semejante al de cuando se te duerme una parte del cuerpo la invadía por completo. Era una sensación bastante curiosa que no la desagradaba del todo.

Se volvió una vez más hacia si misma: inconsciente sobre la cama. Volvería a por su cuerpo más tarde. Una vez descubriera toda la verdad. Si había podido estar un año y medio en ese estado, no importaba si seguía así un rato más. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Avanzó hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo ni un segundo más abandonó la habitación.

Sabía perfectamente a dónde debía dirigirse. Sólo había un lugar en todo el Seireitai donde podías encontrar toda la información de todos los días transcurridos desde hacía más de tres mil años hasta el momento actual. Absolutamente todos los detalles y acontecimientos de la _Soul Society _estaban registrados allí, en la biblioteca central. Si Doramu creía que los informes no servían para nada, se equivocaba completamente.

Entró en el recinto con paso seguro, aunque sintiéndose todavía en una nube.

Se dio cuenta de que varias personas la miraban indiscretamente y no pudo evitar echarse un ligero vistazo en el primer espejo que encontró:

Parecía una loca escapada de algún distrito del Rukongai. Vestía un yukata blanco muy parecido al de las almas cuando entran en la Soul Society, por cuyos resquicios amanecían unos escuálidos brazos y piernas de alambre. Había crecido algunos centímetros, que sumados a su famélico aspecto, enlongaban aún más su enfermiza figura. Su pelo era una cascada castaña y enredada que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cintura. Y su rostro algo transformado debido al atisboabandonado en su cuerpo, era un todo un esperpento de si misma. Sus ojos enormes, relucientes destacaban acentuados por las ojeras en su menuda cara. Su mandíbula se había estirado ligeramente, y enmarcaba sus facciones haciéndolas menos pueriles. Una boca de labios secos y carnosos, le proporcionaba el único toque atractivo a su nuevo aspecto. Definitivamente, había cambiado.

Un punto más a su favor, podían mirarla como un alma fugada del psiquiátrico, pero al menos no la reconocerían como una _ilegal _Hinamori Momo.

Con más de unos ojos puestos en ella, se encaminó a la sala de grandes ordenadores donde supuso habrían almacenado información de la última década.

Se acercó una silla y se sentó frente a la pantalla.

-Encuentra información de los últimos dos años sobre el grupo cinco del Gotei13. - le ordenó al buscador.

Tal y como imaginaba, la mayoría de páginas de acceso requerían una clave. Así que trató de iniciar sesión desde su antiguo usuario. Sin embargo, alguien había cambiado los códigos y _ella _ya no existía.

Permaneció unos instantes pensativa.

Tampoco era de extrañar que hubieran remplazado los códigos para proteger la información. Sin embargo le pareció muy egoísta que la hubieran mantenido al margen, incapacitada para leer aquello.

Tendría que intentar acceder a la base de datos de otra forma.

Borró su nombre del casillero en blanco y tras cavilar unos minutos volvió a teclear:

h i t s u g a y a t o u s h i r o

ID: g1310001

Le dio al intro y cruzó los dedos por que no hubiera problemas con la pregunta secreta.

Enseguida apareció en otra nueva página las frases a completar:

L o d e m á s e r a i n v e n t a d o

Dejó escapar una carcajada, y sonriendo para sus adentros tecleó la respuesta agradeciendo la complicidad que tenía con su amigo.

Inmediatamente, todas las páginas codificadas se mostraron ante sus ojos. Su corazón palpitaba con ansioso nerviosismo en su pecho. Con manos temblorosas cliqueó en las que hacían referencia a su capitán. Tragó saliva.

Ahora le tocaba a ella averiguar la verdad.

* * *

_No era posible..._

_¿Por qué¿Por qué lo había hecho?_

No sabía cuánto rato llevaba sentada en aquel lugar, con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos y tirando con fuerza de los mechones de pelo que le caían por la cara.

Estaba furiosa. Se sentía utilizada. Quería llorar pero por algún extraño motivo ya no conseguía derramar ni una sola lágrima. Sólo podía hundirse en su angustia y permanecer con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Le dolía la cabeza debido a la rabia con la que apretaba la mandíbula.

De vez en cuando dejaba escapar algún grito de impotencia y los pocos shinigamis que se encontraban en la sala la observaban con discreta aprensión.

Ahora mismo no era más que un despojo, un instrumento ya inservible, las pruebas que hay que eliminar después de cometer un crimen. Toda su razón de ser, su mundo, su vida, todo se había terminado.

Nunca debió leer esas páginas.

_Qué cierto es eso de que el ignorante vive feliz..._

De entre todas las maneras de quitarse la vida y poner fin a su triste existencia no sabía cuál escoger. Era patéticamente inútil hasta para eso. Estaba claro lo inepta que resultaba en su cargo de teniente. No se había percatado de nada de lo que había tramado su capitán... aún teniéndolo tan cerca. Y lo peor de todo era que en ningún momento la eligió realmente para tenerla a su lado. Su cargo como teniente era una farsa. No era nadie.

La había abandonado sin darle la posibilidad de elegir marcharse con él.

Ya todo había terminado... Ojalá Aizen hubiera conseguido matarla a la primera. Después de todo había sido generoso. Sabía que sin él no podía seguir adelante.

Sollozó una vez más, preparada para quitarse la vida en cuanto saliera de allí. Ya no tenía ningún sentido continuar, y mucho menos seguir siendo shinigami

-Disculpa...

Alguien la llamó por detrás. Levantó la cabeza y se apartó de la cara el revoltijo de pelos humedecidos para mirar a aquel chico a la cara.

Era un joven vestido con el uniforme de la academia espiritual. Sostenía una pesada carpeta color verde junto a un montón más de papeles. La observaba con preocupación.

-... Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó entonces bastante tímido..

Hinamori hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, viéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

-¿Un mal día? -insistió. - ... Yo también me he levantado con el pie izquierdo hoy. -sonrió. - Acaban de rechazarme en el Gotei 13, así que he de volver de nuevo a la academia.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro.

-... Creía que tenía talento, pero por lo visto no sirvo para nada. -rió de nuevo.

Momo lo contempló con los ojos muy abiertos. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero había algo en el rostro de aquel muchacho que le obligó a prestarle atención. Desde luego, su caso no era en absoluto comparable con el suyo, sin embargo era una mala noticia para él, y curiosamente estaba sonriendo¿Por qué?

- ¿Y estás contento? -le dijo con un hilillo de voz. Secándose la cara con la palma de las manos.

- No es que esté contento, pero me han dado la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo. -le aseguró. - El capitán con el que he hablado era un antipático. Me ha dicho que en la vida podré ser parte de una de las trece divisiones. Pero... Volveré a la academia, mejoraré y me convertiré en shinigami para que vea lo equivocado que estaba.

- Puedo preguntarte... ¿Con quién has hablado?

- Kuchiki Byakuya, del grupo seis.

Hinamori dejó escapar una pequeña risa para sorpresa de si misma, y negó con la cabeza.

- Es muy exigente y algo estirado. Su teniente también las pasa canutas con él. No le hagas caso.

El chico asintió contento.

- Has sonreído.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron ante el comentario.

-¿Ves? Por mucho que algo te haga sufrir no tiene ningún sentido angustiarse. Solo será un rato. -le dijo el chico de golpe. - Todo tiene solución¿No es cierto? Bueno, todo menos la muerte. -rió divertido, frotándose estúpidamente la nuca. - Lo que quiero decir es que no le des muchas vueltas a lo que te atormenta. Seguro que ya ha pasado. No permitas que los demás te vean así o te creerán más débil de lo que eres. Demuéstrales a todo el mundo lo que vales realmente. Hazles ver que se equivocaban. Tú eres fuerte y puedes sobreponerte a cualquier cosa. No dejes de sonreír por nada ni nadie.

Las palabras de aquel estudiante la hicieron recapacitar. Tal vez él llevara razón.

Estaba convencida de que ni Hisagi ni Kira se habrían dado por vencidos. Seguro que ellos habían conseguido afrontar la traición de sus superiores. Izuru también admiraba mucho a su capitán... Y a él no se le habría pasado por la cabeza la idea de suicidarse.

Y un momento...

La mente de la chica capturó una de las frases de aquel joven: _Hazles ver que se equivocaban._

¡Eso es¿Y si todos ellos estuvieran en un gran error¿Y si su capitán no hubiera hecho realmente nada de eso a voluntad¿Y si se había visto obligado por algún motivo? Eso no lo sabría hasta que hablara con él.

¿Volver a hablar con él? Parecía una idea tan descabellada como que la hubiera dejado vivir... Pero...

¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad a la vida? Si estaba allí en ese momento quizás fuera por algún motivo. ¿Para demostrarles a todos lo que realmente valía¿Para hacerles ver que estaban equivocados?

Tenía que ser por eso.

Aizen era el único que sabía quién era ella y de lo que era capaz. Todos los demás estaban ciegos.

Acababa de realizar un bakudou 80 en un estado lamentable! A escondidas de todos! Era una gran shinigami. Había trabajado muy duro para llegar a serlo. Y nadie excepto su capitán lo había visto...

Miró al chico y asintió con decisión.

-Muchas gracias. -le sonrió abiertamente.

- No hay de qué. -contestó éste, haciéndole una divertida reverencia. - Es un placer para mi rescatar damas en apuros. Y más aún si son tan bonitas.

La chica volvió a dejar escapar otra carcajada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-quiso saber, mientras apagaba el ordenador para marcharse de aquel endemoniado lugar.

-Nagayama Kenichi¿Y tú?

- Hinamori Momo -respondió sincera.

No le extrañó que Byakuya lo hubiera rechazado, aquel tipo no tenía ni la menor idea que fuera una teniente. Estaba convencida de que tampoco se sabría el nombre de casi ningún capitán.

- ¿También eres una estudiante?

- No. La verdad es que no.

- Bueno, si alguna vez te animas a probar suerte con el examen de ingreso búscame¿De acuerdo? Te ayudaré encantado.

- Descuida. Ten por seguro que lo haré.

Kenichi le guiñó el ojo con complicidad antes de retirarse.

Sí, iría a buscarle para agradecérselo una vez más. Aunque eso sería después de solucionar unas cuentas pendientes. Iría en busca de Aizen y el resto de traidores y los devolvería a la sociedad de almas.

La única forma de averiguar la verdad era hablando con ellos; si alguien debía hacerlo ésa era ella.

Sabía que era la única que podía hacerlo. En parte porque había sido su subordinada más cercana durante varias décadas, era una de las personas que más lo conocía y por otro lado, si era cierto que era capaz de usar técnicas ilusorias, ella era una de los pocos shinigamis que las sabía contrarrestar con éxito. No obstante, también estaba segura de que las realizadas por alguien con el nivel de un capitán requerirían varios meses de entrenamiento.

Y aquí era cuando comenzaban los problemas...

Era obvio que no la iban a dejar partir en su busca.

Primero: porque acababa de salir de un coma, estaba muy débil y había sufrido un trauma emocional muy severo.

Segundo: porque ningún superior en su sano juicio, por mucho que le suplicara, la enviaría a ella para la misión. Menos todavía a hablar con él para traerlo de vuelta. Y en el caso de que sí lo hiciera... Sería dentro de veinte años como mínimo. No tenía tanto tiempo.

Y Tercero: porque dado que Karakura se acababa de convertir en el supuesto punto de mira de su capitán lo más lógico era seguir la investigación desde el mundo mortal... Y ella hacía cerca de un siglo que no ponía un pie allí.

La normativa del empleo de _Gigais _obligaba a tener al menos un año de reciente experiencia en el mundo mortal. Se realizaban prácticas acompañadas siempre de alguien superior a tu rango, y posteriormente un examen.

Su división no se encargaba ya de este tipo de cosas. Ahora era la de Ukitake quién lo hacía.

Estaba convencida de que el comandante Yamamoto ya habría enviado a algún grupo de shinigamis expertos de esta división para el asunto.

Sin embargo, ella sabía que debía ir. Fuera como fuera. Aunque eso significara desobedecer todas las leyes establecidas.

Debía salvar a su capitán.

Por eso mismo, se dirigió a hurtadillas a los sótanos de su división donde almacenaban los _Gigais _antiguos, descatalogados y olvidados. Una vez llegó a la sala en cuestión, comenzó a preparar su peculiar hatillo:

Un ordenador de bolsillo para estar al corriente de nuevos descubrimientos, un lote de Soul Candy de _Papyrus el perro_, una llave _oculta-zanpakutous, _un dispositivo _encuentra-hollows_, un catalizador de energía espiritual y por último algo de dinero.

Abrió uno de los cajones refrigeradores y desenvolvió su Gigai. Sabía que una vez se introdujera en él, ya no habría vuelta atrás. Dejaría a su verdadero cuerpo en la cama del hospital y nadie se enteraría de nada. Todos creerían que Hinamori Momo seguía en coma. Sería una misión clandestina... Y no podría regresar hasta que todo terminara: para bien o para mal.

Nadie sabría nada de su escapada a la tierra. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse ni lo harían... De lo contrario, la condena sería terrible.

Posiblemente la muerte.

Inspiró profundamente antes de tomar la decisión final.

"Lo haré."

* * *

A diferencia del despejado cielo que había visto desde las ventanas del Seireitai, el del barrio de Karakura estaba completamente blanco. No de nubes, si no que su color era frío, blanco y apagado. Tan frío como la ciudad que se abría ante sus ojos. Un lugar gris, de altos edificios de hierro y cristal. Había un sin fin de luces y carteles de colores, que por más que brillaban no conseguían animar el corazón de aquel lugar. En la vida había visto nada parecido. A su gusto era una visión horrible, pero la mantenía completamente absorta.

Justamente en ese momento una luz verdosa situada por encima de su cabeza se iluminó, y una oleada de gente venida de vete-a-saber-dónde, comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el fondo de la calle.

Quiso escapar de todas aquellas personas, pero el ir en contra dirección solo sirvió para que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo lastimándose las rodillas.

-Quita de en medio, enana. -escuchó que le decían unos chicos de apenas quince años, saltando sobre ella.

Les habría contestado, pero en aquellos instantes estaba completamente desorientada y perdida a la deriva. Sentía el Gigai agarrotado y pesado. Nunca había utilizado uno y le impedía moverse con la naturalidad con la que lo hacía normalmente. Le hubiera gustado correr, huir, escapar de allí. Pero ese cuerpo era demasiado lento.

Consiguió incorporarse y de nuevo se vio zambullida en aquella muchedumbre apresurada.

Finalmente, logró alejarse de ellos y corrió esta vez hacia un lugar más despejado. Sus sandalias de madera sonaron curiosamente sobre aquel peculiar suelo gris humo. Por fin se había librado de todos esos humanos desagradables.

¿Y ahora¿A dónde debía dirigirse?

Las luces que pendían sobre su cabeza volvieron a cambiar de color. La bombilla verde situada a su lado latía parpadeante.

Las observó con gran curiosidad hasta que la última se apagó por completo, y se iluminó una luz roja. Parecía ser que todas las calles tenían instalada esta extraña iluminación. ¿Tendría algún significado especial?

No tardó en averiguarlo. Si hacía unos momentos, habían sido personas las que la habían atropellado sin ningún reparo, ahora unos monstruosos artefactos de hierro acudían rodando hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Parecían hollows achaparrados que iban a atacarla sin piedad. Se le echaron encima.

Pero ella supo reaccionar a tiempo...

Había aprendido a defenderse bien...

"_HADOU 31_

_ARTILLERÍA CARMESÍ!"

* * *

_

**To be contiued...

* * *

**

_**N.A:** Tengo una historia de Hitsugaya y ahora necesito una de Hinamori. _

_No sé si os habrá gustado este primer capítulo porque no pasa mucha cosa, la verdad. Sin embargo espero que os haya enganchado lo suficiente para leer el siguiente... Y si no, os pido que le deis una oportunidad!_

_Para los amantes del buen HitsuHina (como yo) tendréis vuestra dosis en futuros capítulos._

_Muchas gracias por leerme! Espero vuestra opinión!_

_**Review!**_


	2. Restos de ángeles

**Capítulo 2**

…_Catástrofes celestes tiran al mundo escombros,_

_Alas rotas, laúdes, cuerdas de arpas_

…_Restos de ángeles_

"**Restos de ángeles"**

La noticia lo pilló tan de improvisto, que escupió el trago que acababa de dar a su coca-cola, rociando la mesa y también a parte de sus amigos.

En cualquier otra ocasión, el chico habría recibido un buen repertorio de golpes y collejas, pero en este caso todos permanecieron callados observando con total incredulidad a su otro compañero de clase.

-¿Qué has dicho qué¿Estás hablando en serio? –vociferó Keigo, limpiándose con la manga de la chaqueta las gotas del refresco que aún resbalaban por su barbilla.

Mizuiro sonrió apesadumbrado encogiéndose de hombros.

- Sí. Es lo que hay.

- ¡¿Es lo que hay?! –repitió el escandaloso de Asano, antes de que los santos y toda la corte celestial comenzaran a bajar a aquella pequeña cafetería, ante la estupefacta mirada del resto de clientes. – ¿Cómo puedes quedarte tranquilo y feliz después de soltarlo?

-Yo no he dicho que esté feliz con la idea. Sencillamente es lo que hay.

Ichigo se pasó la mano por el pelo pensativo.

Mizuiro Kojima los había invitado a tomar algo después de clase en una cafetería cercana al centro. A pesar de que tenía cosas que hacer, el chico se lo había propuesto varias veces, y dado que no acostumbraba a ser una persona persistente, había terminado por aceptar su invitación.

Pensaba que sería una buena forma de evadirse de todos los problemas que le acarreaba su nueva faceta _Vizard_, compaginada con el trabajo de _Shinigami Sustituto_, y por supuesto con el agobio que suponía ser un estudiante de instituto del montón.

Además, Mizuiro también se había encargado de reunir a otros compañeros de clase más allegados. Ahora eran aquel antiguo grupo de amigos que en tantas ocasiones echaba de menos. Otra vez los cuatro: Sado, Keigo, Mizuiro y él.

¿Era demasiado pedir tener una vida normal¿Qué todo volviera a ser como antes?

Ya sabía cuál era la respuesta.

De todos los allí presentes, el pequeño Kojima era el único ajeno a la guerra que se aproximaba en el cielo y la tierra. El único que por el momento se había visto al margen de la situación. Por eso mismo, al contrario que el escandaloso de Keigo, el escuchar aquella noticia lo alegró. De una forma un tanto amarga, sí. Pero sería muchísimo mejor para él y para todos.

- Lo entiendo. –habló finalmente.

Ahora todas las miradas se posaron en el joven Kurosaki, que permanecía aún con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Ichigo! –exclamó Keigo horrorizado. – ¿Cómo que lo entiendes¿No te das cuenta de la barbaridad que acaba de decir¿Vas a permitirlo?

-No es algo que se pueda impedir. ¿Qué quieres¿Qué me líe a puñetazos con su madre?

Sado arqueó una ceja. La verdad que creía a Ichigo capaz de cualquier cosa. Era posible que para Keigo la idea no fuera tan descabellada.

Y no lo era...

-¡Por ejemplo! –soltó dándole la razón.

El rubio torció el labio disgustado.

¿De verdad Keigo pretendía que hiciera algo al respecto? La forma con la que lo miraba, como si fuera algún tipo de Súper héroe vengador del espacio ultrasónico, le decía que sí.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de volver a hablar:

- ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer al respecto? –preguntó casi obligado, y con marcada parsimonia.

- La verdad es que no. –volvió a sonreír Mizuiro.

Asano chasqueó la lengua con nerviosismo. Se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesita donde los habían servido.

- Keigo siéntate que te van a dar por loco. –le advirtió Ichigo, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Todos los estaban mirando por su culpa. De ésa forma estaba convencido que ni él conseguiría sacar nada en claro, ni dejaría pensar a los demás.

-Yo ya lo doy por loco. –aseguró Sado.

- Bueno, a no ser que... –les interrumpió Kojima.

Keigo se volvió súbitamente hacia él y lo agarró con fuerza del cuello del uniforme.

-¿A no ser...¿A no ser _qué_? –lo sacudió. – ¿Quieres dejar de hacerme sufrir¡Habla de un maldita vez tío!

- Que consiga un compañero de piso antes de mañana a las ocho. –concluyó con una sonrisa.

El chico dejó de sacudirlo y lo contempló perplejo con los ojos increíblemente abiertos.

- Un compañero de piso...-repitió.

- …para mañana... –continuó Sado.

- … antes de las ocho. –finalizó Ichigo, dejándose caer sobre la mesa.

Mizuiro asintió feliz.

- ¡TÚ ESTÁS LOCO¡TE FALTA UN TORNILLO¡UNA TUERCA¡SENTIDO COMÚN¿DE DÓNDE PIENSAS QUE SAQUEMOS A ALGUIEN PARA QUE TE HAGA COMPAÑÍA PARA MAÑANA?

-¡Oye! No lo digas como si fuera un crío o un viejo inválido. Es para pagar los gastos del piso. -explicó alisándose la corbata, una vez su amigo lo hubo soltado. - ¿Por qué te crees que he dicho que no hay nada que hacer?

-¿Entonces tu madre te obliga a irte a vivir al extranjero por que el piso de aquí tiene muchos gastos? –inquirió Ichigo, haciendo caso omiso a los berridos de Keigo.

- Sí. En parte sí.-suspiró el chico.

- ¿En parte? –preguntó Sado con curiosidad.

- Sí... –contestó él ruborizándose. – … luego está eso de que no le gusta que haya chicas mayores que yo rondando por la casa. Podría compartir piso con cualquiera de ellas, pero como no son de mi edad... Bueno, y aunque lo fueran... A mi madre le gustan esas tradicionales que siguen rigurosamente la ceremonia del té y no sé que más... Ya sabéis. Las madres tienen que dar el punto de vista bueno y esas cosas.

- ¿Y no hay nadie en la escuela que quiera compartir piso? –atacó de nuevo el rubio.

- No. Ya he buscado todas las posibilidades. Se lo habría propuesto a Orihime-san, pero ahora está viviendo con esos parientes suyos tan raros.

Los tres chicos se lanzaron una pequeña mirada de complicidad.

- Comprendo. –dijo Ichigo. Pensando para sus adentros que era muchísimo mejor que las cosas fueran de este modo.

-¿Y cuándo te irías? –preguntó esta vez Asano, asumiendo cada vez más la partida de su amigo.

- Pasado mañana.

-¿PASADO MAÑANA? –volvió a berrear.

- Sí. Como podéis comprobar no hay nada que hacer. Necesitaría un milagro. –sonrió resignado. – Es muchísimo más fácil que un ángel caiga del cielo y me toque con su gracia, que me quede a vivir en Japón. Lo siento chicos. –terminó, dándose por vencido. – Ha sido un placer conoceros.

Justamente en ese mismo instante, quién sabe si por acción divina o no, un fuerte estallido que hizo retumbar las cristaleras del lugar, los rescató de esa tortuosa conversación. Acto seguido: varios frenazos, toques de claxon y el inconfundible sonido de colisión de algunos coches.

-¿Una explosión? –exclamó Keigo levantándose de su asiento asustado.

Ichigo conocía su reacción; no lo culpaba. Últimamente cualquier ruido fuera de lo usual era causado por algún hollow o algo peor atacando el barrio de Karakura. Y él no tenía todas consigo de que aquel primer sonido fuera una explosión _natural_.

Varias personas que como ellos estaban sentados en la cafetería salieron a la calle a curiosear. Una de ellas se giró hacia la barra para informar al dueño.

- Parece que ha habido un accidente bastante grave. Desde aquí distingo por lo menos seis coches afectados.

Al escuchar esto último, Ichigo también se incorporó y acudió junto con sus compañeros a la entrada del recinto. El accidente había ocurrido a escasos metros de allí.

- Voy a ver qué ha pasado. –informó al resto. – Quizá tenga que llamar a casa para trasladar a los heridos a la clínica.

- Te acompañamos. –le dijo Sado, echando a caminar a grandes zancadas tras suyo.

Keigo y Mizuiro asintieron y se unieron a la carrera. La verdad es que ellos no servirían de mucha ayuda, pero si los necesitaban estarían allí para cualquier cosa. Era una de sus últimas tardes juntos y un accidente no cambiaría la situación.

El joven Kurosaki se abrió paso entre todo el gentío apelotonado entre los coches y la acera. Parecía ser que el accidente había ocurrido en el cruce de dos avenidas importantes. Afortunadamente los coches implicados en el asunto, no habían sufrido mas que pequeñas colisiones frontales a la hora de frenar, y no parecía haber heridos entre los conductores. Siguió esquivando al amasijo de personas al tiempo que escuchaba murmurar:

- Dios santo¿La ha atropellado?

- No se mueve...

Observó espantado a las mujeres que habían dicho esto, y finalmente consiguió alcanzar laprimera fila donde podía verse el panorama: Uno de los vehículos más perjudicados era un deportivo color amarillo eléctrico al que le faltaba casi toda la parte delantera. Había varias huellas de frenado en el suelo y finalmente terminaban en el semáforo dónde se había estrellado. No sabía el motivo, pero salía humo de los restos del capó de una forma exagerada.

Y entonces la distinguió. Tirada en medio del asfalto, totalmente inmóvil... La figura de una chica enteramente vestida de blanco. Su larguísima melena castaña le cubría por completo la cara y hombros.

Sin pensárselo dos veces y al contrario que todos los allí presentes, se lanzó a la carretera para ir a socorrerla. Cuando llegó a su lado se agachó nervioso, pensando por un momento si debía moverla o no.

_¿Estaría muerta? No... De ser así su fantasma todavía no se habría separado del cuerpo por completo. No había rastros de la cadena._

Con mucho cuidado le apartó el pelo de la cara.

Unos enormes ojos castaños, hundidos por unas terribles ojeras, le devolvieron la mirada aterrorizados.

-¿Puedes oírme? -le preguntó Ichigo al verla consciente. - ¿Dónde te ha dado?

- ¿Lo he matado?-inquirió entonces, con una vocecilla casi imperceptible. - ¿Ha muerto? -insistió comenzando a temblar.

No esperaba que le dijera eso. No entendía a qué se refería. Alzó la cabeza y echó un vistazo rápido a su alrededor en busca de cualquier otra persona herida o... Muerta. Pero solo estaba ella.

- No te muevas, voy a llamar a la clínica para que traigan una ambulancia¿de acuerdo? -le dijo con suavidad.

-¿Ambu... Ambulancia? -repitió ella cada vez más asustada.

- No te preocupes, no...

No le dio tiempo a continuar la frase. La puerta del coche amarillo estrellado en el semáforo acababa de abrirse; una horrenda y machacante "música" comenzó a escucharse.

A continuación, el dueño y conductor del vehículo bajó del mismo y se arrastró vagamente hacia el lugar en el que estaban los dos.

El tipo era un _pelao _veinteañero, vestido con unos pantalones ajustadísimos, una camiseta sin mangas de _brazil, _aún más ceñida al cuerpo; con muñequeras de plástico y un sin fin de cadenas colgando a modo de cinturones de dudosa utilidad. El chico estaba bastante desorientado, y por la cara que traía podía adivinarse no era a causa del choque... A saber cuánta mierda llevaba en la sangre en ese momento.

_Otro accidente por culpa de un tío de estos..._ -Masculló Ichigo irritado.

Por suerte esta vez no había habido víctimas, así que prefirió ignorarlo... Ya se encargaría la policía de él. Ahora necesitaba concentrarse en aquella pobre chica.

Esas eras sus intenciones hasta que...

-¡Maldita mocosa! - exclamó el tío, acercándose hacia ellos, apartando a Ichigo y cogiendo a la joven por el cuello del kimono.

Luego comenzó a zarandearla. - ¡¿Quién te has creído que eres para destrozarme el coche?! No te pienses que no te he visto lanzar esa granada!

Ella gritó aterrorizada; el chaval siguió acusándola ante la atónita mirada de Kurosaki.

_¿Pero de qué iba?_

No pudo contener ni un minuto más su rabia, así que la huella de su zapatilla quedó al instante marcada en su cara de torta. Luego le propinó otra buena patada en el estómago, haciéndolo caer de espaldas, mientras soltaba a la chica.

- ¡¿Pero qué cojones?! -le dio tiempo a protestar al pelao, antes de que Ichigo lo volviera a callar con la suela de sus zapatillas.

- ¡CAPULLO! -le soltó, despegándole el zapato de la boca pero reteniéndolo en el suelo. - ¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo¿Atropellas a una pobre chica y aún tienes la poca vergüenza de echarle la culpa¡IDIOTA!

Otra nueva patada casi lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo.

En ese instante sus amigos aparecieron de entre el apelotonamiento de personas que contemplaba el espectáculo con gran atención.

De nuevo Ichigo estaba dándole su merecido a quienes alteraban la paz y el orden de la ciudad. Venciendo malhechores y ayudando a los desvalidos... Luego se quejaba cuando Keigo le llamaba _Súper Héroe_.

-¡No la he atropellado pelo pincho¡Ha sido ella quién me ha agredido con una granada¡Mira cómo me ha dejado el coche¿No has oído la explosión?

Ichigo volvió a mirar a la peculiar chica que acababa de ponerse en pie ayudada por Keigo y Mizuiro, y los observaba temblorosa.

Es cierto que habían oído una explosión antes que el accidente, pero aquel tío iba demasiado colocado como para saber de dónde venía o estaba. Además, sólo tenías que mirarla... _¿Una granada¿Ella? _¡Si ni siquiera podía sostenerse en pie!

Volvió a clavar los ojos en aquel tipo.

-¡GILIPOLLAS¡Deja de flipar pepinos¿Dónde te dieron el carné capullo¿No sabes que jamás debes mover a los heridos de un accidente¡Por tu bien espero que no lleve nada roto o volveré a patearte el trasero!

El conductor fue a contestarle, pero esta vez lo interrumpió las luces de un coche de policía que acababa de aparcar sobre la acera.

Ichigo le dirigió una última y fulminante mirada, mientras lo abandonaba protestando algo sobre los papeles del coche.

Se acercó al lugar donde sus amigos habían sentado a la chica.

Varias personas los habían rodeado y la miraban expectantes. Ella seguía temblando de arriba a bajo. Al Ichigo no le extraño en absoluto dado a la ropa que llevaba: Un finísimo yukata blanco aún estando de cara al invierno. _¿Vendría de alguna fiesta tradicional?_

-¿Te encuentras bien? -le preguntó él, agachándose a su lado y poniéndole su chaqueta de la escuela por los hombros.

La joven levantó ligeramente la cabeza para encontrarse con sus ojos, y parpadeó un par de veces confundida.

- Sí... Estoy bien. -contestó finalmente.

- Lleva quemaduras en las manos. -le informó Mizuiro. - Es posible que sea del golpe con el coche.

- La llevaré a la clínica. Aunque no sea nada, no estará demás que le echen un vistazo. Se le ve afectada.

Kojima hizo un gesto afirmativo.

La verdad es que parecía totalmente ida y ajena a la realidad. A lo largo de los años, Ichigo había tenido oportunidad de ver a varios pacientes implicados en accidentes de tráfico, pero su reacción no se ajustaba a ningún canon psicológico que él conociera.

No era porque no se estuviera enterando de nada lo que sucedía, siendo que tampoco había sido tan grave como para que estuviera tan ausente. Pasaba de tener la vista fija en el cielo, a cambiarla rápidamente a las luces de los semáforos, a los coches, la gente que no dejaba de preguntarle cosas que no contestaba y por último otra vez él.

Parecía asustada, sorprendida y al mismo tiempo, habría jurado que incluso maravillada.

- Escúchame. -le dijo él, aprovechando ese momento en el que sus miradas se habían encontrado. -Vamos a llevarte al médico ¿De acuerdo?

- Estoy bien. -insistió. - No hace falta.- y escapando de las manos de Keigo y Mizuiro que la sostenían, trató de ponerse en pie.

Una vez más sus fuerzas le fallaron y cayó hacia delante. Afortunadamente Ichigo pudo cogerla a tiempo.

Al hacerlo y notarla tan cercana, se percató de que tenía dificultades para respirar, como quien no puede resistir más la presión del oxígeno en alta montaña. Entonces se desplomó por completo y perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

Cuando volvió en si, estaba tumbada sobre una camilla. Habría jurado por un momento que nada de lo que había vivido era cierto y seguía en aquella habitación de la división cuatro, o en la suya propia, pero todo cuanto la rodeaba era bien distinto.

Se incorporó poco a poco y se apresuró por ponerse en pie. Podía moverse y caminar perfectamente.

Después de inspeccionar el lugar y averiguar por todos los instrumentos que había en las cristaleras, que se encontraba en una consulta médica, se dirigió hacia la única ventana del cuarto. Apartó la cortina solo un poco. Lo justo para poder mirar al exterior.

Se encontraba en un lugar no muy elevado, pero la vista del barrio de Karakura al atardecer, le recordó exactamente todo lo que le había sucedido.

El miedo se apoderó de ella. ¿La habrían traído esos humanos hasta allí? Si se trataba de eso solo se le ocurría una cosa por hacer: tenía que escapar de allí. No era prudente que ellos se encargaran de hacerle una revisión... Al fin y al cabo estaba en un Gigai.

Sin saber muy bien a donde dirigirse, abandonó el cuarto.

Un largo pasillo de puertas cerradas se extendía ante ella. Pasando por alto el hecho de que estuviera descalza, y que pasaría frío marchando así a la calle, abrió una de las puertas esperando encontrar la salida.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita? -una autoritaria voz masculina tras suyo, la detuvo en seco.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente y distinguió a un hombre de mediana edad, de pelo azabache y barba de tres días, vistiendo una bata blanca.

-Yo... -comenzó ella, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña a la que han pillado haciendo algo malo. Intentando buscar una respuesta que pareciera lógica en un humano, se tomó unos instantes para hablar: -no sé dónde estoy. -respondió estúpidamente.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre soltó una sonora carcajada.

_Tal vez había metido la pata..._

- ¡EH VOSOTROS! -llamó a voz en grito. - ¡Vuestra amiga a resucitado!

Se escuchó el sonido de pasos apresurados y cuatro adolescentes irrumpieron en el pasillo. Los reconoció a duras penas. Eran los mismos que la habían rescatado de aquel abominable ser amarillo rodante de hierro y cristales.

Sintiéndose totalmente acorralada al verlos aparecer, no se atrevió a moverse.

- No es amiga nuestra papá. -le contestó uno de ellos. - Es la chica del accidente. La trajimos aquí para que le echaras un vistazo ¿Lo has hecho?

-¡Ah! -exclamó el médico. - ¡Es cierto! Estaba convencido de que era alguna compañera de clase.

El chico le lanzó una indignada mirada a su padre, y éste se apresuró en decir:

-¡No me mires así¡No sería tan extraño! Últimamente traes a chicas muy bonitas a casa...

De nuevo una fulminante mirada por parte del chico.

-Está bien, está bien.. Ahora le hago una revisión. - y acercándose a Hinamori le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera otra vez a la habitación de la que había intentado huir. Ésta, aunque algo resignada, lo siguió sin rechistar- ... Vamos a ver que tripa se te ha roto.

Al oírle decir esto un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y miró al médico bastante preocupada.

-Disculpe, no entiendo mucho de medicina pero... No creo que... -murmuró, llevándose involuntariamente las manos al estómago.

Pero el hombre la ignoró por completo y la obligó a que pasara al interior de la habitación y se sentara en la camilla. Los pies no le llegaban al suelo.

-Vosotros cuatro podéis pasar si queréis. -les dijo a los chicos que educadamente iban a esperar fuera, mientras buscaba algo en los cajones. -Hace mucho que no sé nada de vosotros tres¿Qué os contáis¿Qué es lo que ha pasado¿Un accidente decís?

Todos pasaron tímidamente al interior, sin atreverse a mirar del todo a la chica que los contemplaba distante. Era una situación algo incómoda.

-Ya te lo hemos contado, papá. -refunfuñó el otro. - Ha sido uno de estos idiotas que se dedican a dar vueltas con el coche y la música a toda leche, que casi la atropella.

-Vaya, menos mal que no parece nada grave. -murmuró el otro acercándose finalmente a la chica. - ¿Y ha llegado a darte, pequeña?

Tragó saliva. No sabía que tipo de preguntas iban a ser más difíciles de contestar... Si las posibles que le hubiera hecho Unohana-Taicho o las de aquellos humanos.

-No. Lo cierto es que no. Tan solo me he asustado.

-Hummm... No tienes muy buen aspecto. -le dijo el médico, alzándole la barbilla para mirarla directamente a los ojos. - ¿Has estado enferma últimamente?

-...pues... Yo... En realidad... -definitivamente éstas preguntas eran mucho más difíciles. - ... Hace casi dos años que...

-¿Si?

-... Me pegaron el sarampión.

Una gota resbaló por el rostro de los cuatro jóvenes allí presentes.

_¿Eso era últimamente?_

-¡Vaya! -se sorprendió el señor Kurosaki. - ¿Y te duran las ojeras desde entonces? -inquirió fascinado por el hecho. - Debiste de pasarlo muy mal. Pobrecilla.

La chica enrojeció hasta las orejas dándose cuenta de cuan estúpida había sido su respuesta. Sin embargo había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido. Decirle que había estado en coma no era una muy buena opción. Además, lo del sarampión era cierto.

-¿Y ahora qué¿Te duele algo¿Sientes alguna molestia? -le dijo colocándose el estetoscopio para auscultarla . - Inspira fuerte¿vale?

La chica obedeció y tomo una buena cantidad de oxígeno.

Se sentía increíblemente agarrotada y lenta en aquel gigai. Le costaba mucho moverse, pero era un problema que no podía contarle. Así que negó con la cabeza.

-¡Vaya! -se sorprendió otra vez el hombre. Esta vez, sin embargo, el "vaya" fue alarmante. Como si lo que estuviera escuchando no fuera normal o tuviera una enfermedad increíblemente rara y única en todo el mundo.

-¿Qué ocurre papá? -se preocupo Ichigo.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor Kurosaki? -inquirió Mizuiro.

-¿Se va a morir? -agregó Keigo.

-Nada... En realidad. -sonrió él tranquilizándolos.

Hinamori lo miró confusa.

El frío tacto del metal de aquel aparato se le posó entonces en la espalda y volvió a tomar aire. El médico le apartó la larga melena hacia delante para poder trabajar mejor. O eso pensaba ella hasta que dijo:

-Un bonito tatuaje, sin duda. Hacía mucho que no veía nada parecido.

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron como platos e involuntariamente se llevó la mano al cuello donde estaba dibujado el emblema de su división y le correspondía a ese gigai.

-Tres campanillas pendiendo de un mismo tallo... -prosiguió él. - Siempre me gustó ese símbolo.

Los cuatro chicos miraron al hombre sin comprender de lo que hablaba. No obstante, el corazón de ella latía con fuerza y acelerado. No lo comprendía... ¿Cómo podía saberlo¿Se había dado cuenta? No estaba segura, pero algo en ella le decía que sí. Incluso llegaba a sentir su energía espiritual ejerciendo presión sobre ella.

_¿Quién era él? _

-Bueno, -le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda. - No te preocupes pequeña. Creo que estás perfectamente aunque...

-¿Aunque?

-¡Haz así!

Kurosaki Ishiin se puso en pie de un salto y comenzó a contornearse en una postura parecida a la grulla pero mucho más patética y extraña. Así que su hijo lo vio en esta espeluznante pose, recibió una colleja por su parte.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto¡¿Qué clase de revisión le estás haciendo a la pobre?!

El hombre se protegió la cabeza con las manos y se apresuró por defenderse:

-¡Pero si lo hago por una buena razón¡Quiero comprobar su movilidad!

Hinamori parpadeó mientras veía como los dos comenzaban a perseguirse y propinarse golpes y patadas por la habitación.

-Están locos... -murmuró Chad.

-Dan miedo... -agregó Keigo.

-... Pues a mi lo que me dan es envidia. -suspiró Mizuiro.

La chica contempló a este último de reojo al escucharlo. Él, dándose cuenta de que lo miraba le dirigió una inmensa sonrisa. Ésta se la devolvió, antes de que Kurosaki padre aterrizara justo al lado de ella con la cabeza.

-Toma pequeña... -le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, a causa del trompazo; tendiéndole un aparato de metal. -Intenta deformarlo¿vale?

Ella asintió en silencio tratando de hacer lo que el hombre le pedía. Pero no pudo moverlo ni siquiera un poquito.

-Esta muy duro... No puedo. -confesó, sin soltarlo y empeñada por deformarlo aunque fuera un poquito. Había perdido fuerza en estos últimos meses en coma y el gigai no le ayudaba nada.

-Ya veo. -comprobó el otro. -Ahora vuelvo. Iré a buscarte una medicina que te vendrá bien. -le dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Ichigo, ahora con un morado en la mejilla observó indignado cómo su padre los dejaba en el cuarto.

-Ese idiota... -masculló. -Cada día que pasa lo comprendo menos. Hace unos instantes ha dicho que no le pasaba nada y ahora necesita medicina. -concluyó, obserbando a Hinamori de reojo.

Ésta, tratando por todos los medios posibles pasar desapercibida, ocultó su cara tras la melena suelta.

Pero no le sirvió de nada, porque el chico ya se había situado con paso decidido justo delante suyo.

-Eh... Esto... -hizo una pausa. - Perdona pero aún no sé cómo te llamas.

Momo alzó la vista.

-Hina... -Sin embargo, al encontrase otra vez con él cara a cara, enmudeció al instante. Esa cara le recordaba demasiado a... No, no era posible.

-¡Ah! -exclamó Mizuiro acercándose allí también. - Hina es un nombre que me gusta mucho.

-Eso es porque la primera chica que te gustó se llamaba Hinata. -agregó Keigo.

-No es por eso. -le aseguró el otro, algo molesto.

-Bueno, Hina-chan... ¿Puedo llamarte Hina-chan? -le preguntó Asano. - Yo soy Asano Keigo.

-Mizuiro Kojima. -se presentó éste. - Y él es Sado... No habla mucho.

-Hola. -dijo Chad solamente.

La chica sonrió amablemente a los tres.

Tal vez era mejor así... Hina no era un nombre que le disgustara.

-Claro que sí, llamadme como más os guste. Encantada.

-¡Ah¿No es adorable? -inquirió Keigo, casi desprendiendo lucecitas por los ojos.

-Y Kurosaki Ichigo. -terminó el rubio, ignorándolo. - Esta es la clínica de mi padre... Aunque no lo parezca él es bastante normal.

-A mi no me parece lo contrario. -sonrió ella.

-Te trajimos aquí pero... Como no encontramos ninguna tarjeta o identificación tuya no hemos podido avisar a tu casa. -agregó. - Creo que deberíamos avisar a tus padres y decirles dónde estás para que puedan venir a recogerte.

Sus pupilas se encogieron repentinamente.

No había caído en ese detalle. Ella... Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía padres o lo que podía definirse como una familia. Vivía rodeada de buenos amigos y gente a la que quería. Sin embargo, ser shinigami no tenía nada que ver en absoluto con la vida de un humano. Allí, ellos sí tenían parientes unidos por lazos de sangre como ocurría en las casas nobles y en los llamados shinigamis puros.

Además de eso, tampoco había caído en el detalle de que no tenía ningún lugar donde quedarse durante su estancia allí. Su ceguera con ir al mundo mortal para encontrar a Aizen, le había impedido ver detalles esenciales. Ahora estaba atrapada por los errores que ella misma había cometido.

Bajó la mirada algo entristecida.

-No tengo familia.

Tras unos segundos de silencio y tensión, Ichigo habló de nuevo:

-Lo lamento mucho... Mi madre... También murió.

Hinamori miró al chico perpleja sin comprender porqué él le había confesado algo así. Pero sintió como si se hubiera quitado ya un peso de encima. Estaba segura de que no volvería a atacarla por ese camino.

-Entonces no te preocupes, nosotros te acompañaremos a casa ¿Te parece bien? No estaría bien que volvieras sola.

Mizuiro asintió conforme.

-Verás... Es que tampoco tengo casa... Aquí. -añadió, cada vez más consumida por su estupidez. - Cuando me encontrasteis debía estar buscando algún sitio para pasar la noche. Ahora ya es un poco tarde.

Los chicos la miraron atónitos. No se esperaban que estuviera tan desamparada. El mero hecho de mirarla ya provocaba lástima... Pero al conocer estos pequeños detalles, veías que era incluso peor que en lo que en un principio habías imaginado.

Ninguno dijo nada.

-¡Ya estoy aquí! -anunció entonces el señor Kurosaki abriendo enérgicamente la puerta, y rompiendo con su alegría el pesado ambiente que habían conseguido en pocos segundos.

Se acercó a Momo y le tendió un frasquito con tape de cuentagotas.

-Toma. Tienes que tomarte esta medicina tres veces al día antes de las comidas. Se echa una sola gota en un vaso de agua, remueves y te lo bebes entero¿entendido?

Hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Ya verás como en dos días te encuentras mucho mejor. Ah! Y de momento te sugeriría que no hicieras mucho ejercicio. Al menos no muy fuerte. Pero no te preocupes, dentro de una semana ya estarás lo suficientemente recuperada como para volver a hacer vida normal.

-Entendido. -dijo leyendo el lateral de la caja. - Muchas gracias, Kurosaki-san.

-Pues ya está, señorita... Si necesitas algo más o notas algo raro durante el tratamiento no dudes en avisarnos. Habla con mi hijo que tiene muy buena mano para las mujeres. - le aseguró, dándole una palmada a Ichigo en la espalda. - Os dejo que ha venido una mujer a la que se le ha quedado atascada una servilleta en las fosas nasales.

Tras la marcha de Ishiin, Hinamori se guardó el frasquito en el _sinus _del kimono.

Luego les hizo a los chicos una profunda reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo. -les dijo aún en reverencia. -Ahora será mejor que me vaya. No quiero causaros más molestias. De nuevo os estoy muy agradecida.

-Hina-chan... - la llamo Keigo. - ¿Te vas a ir¿No has dicho que no... Tenías a dónde ir? -terminó la frase algo inseguro y claramente preocupado.

Ella asintió tratando de sonreír.

-Sí, pero no importa. Ya me las arreglaré.

-¡Pero no es bueno que una chica tan bonita ande por ahí sola¡Y descalza!

Hinamori se miró los pies como si no comprendiera qué tenían de malo su ropa y sus pies.

-¿Ir descalza está prohibido?

-No es que esté prohibido pero...

-Hina... -lo cortó Mizuiro. - ¿Quieres quedarte en mi apartamento? Estoy buscando alguien para compartirlo.

Todos ellos se quedaron mirando al pequeño Kojima con los ojos increíblemente abiertos. Como si aquella hubiera sido la locura más descabellada que hubiera salido de su boca.

-¿... Qué? -preguntó Hinamori casi tan perpleja como ellos.

-Verás, -sonrió él con amabilidad. - Estoy buscando desde hace mucho tiempo un compañero de piso, o de lo contrario me tengo que ir a vivir al extranjero. Necesito a alguien con quien compartir gastos. Estoy convencido de que mi madre no pondría ninguna pega si tu te quedaras.

El chico la repasó analizando cada detalle...Pies pequeños, constitución menuda y delgada, ojos grandes en una cara aniñada, el kimono...

-Sí, estoy seguro de que le parecerá perfecto.

* * *

Ya había anochecido cuando Momo y los tres chicos abandonaban la clínica de los Kurosaki. Había sido él quien había tenido que proporcionarle algo de la ropa que usaba Rukia para regresar, ya que el tiempo había empeorado y la temperatura había descendido mucho para entonces.

Mientras esperaban al taxi que acudiría a recogerlos hacia su nuevo hogar, Hinamori miró el cielo abrumada. No se veía ni una sola estrella; tampoco la luna. Era un lugar tan diferente a la sociedad de almas, que le provocaba continuos escalofríos.

Había estado muy segura de si misma en un principio partiendo hacia allí, sin embargo ahora no se sentía capaz de permanecer por mucho tiempo en un lugar como ese.

El mirar al cielo que siempre la había tranquilizado, ahora no conseguía reconfortarla. Buscaba desesperada en aquel lugar algo u alguien que pudiera tranquilizarla y calmara su corazón.

-Hina-chan... ¿vamos?-la llamó Mizuiro abriéndole la puerta de uno de esos monstruos rodantes, que había definido como "taxi". Luego comprendió que hacían el mismo papel que un coche de caballos.

-Sí... - asintió finalmente, con los ojos aún puestos en el firmamento.

Mizuiro también la imitó.

Justo en ese instante, en el que su mirada se perdió en la distancia, como si de delicadas plumas blancas se tratasen, llegó la primera nevada del año.

Ambos sonrieron abiertamente deleitándose con aquella maravilla.

No debía haberlo hecho pues el recuerdo aún era amargo... pero Momo sintió que le volvía la paz.

_-Gracias..._

A pesar de que estas palabras no iban dirigidas hacia Mizuiro él también sitio alivio.

Antes de que ella entrara en el coche, extendió la mano esperando coger una de esas brillantes y diminutas estrellas de cristal, que enseguida se derritió en su mano.

Dirigiendo una última mirada al cielo, pensó que además de todas las cosas malas que ocurrían y los dioses les enviaban, los milagros existían... Y los ángeles también.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

_**N.A:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews recibidos! Me alegro de que os gustara el primer capítulo! Y espero que este segundo igual os haya gustado. Creo que tiene algunos toques de humor bastante agradables, no? Eso compensará el dramón del siguiente XD En el tercero sufriréis! BOHAHAHAHA!_

_Quiero que sepáis que aunque es una historia dedicada a Hinamori, es posible que los capítulos estén contados bajo el punto de vista de distintos personajes. Sobre todo de los tres protagonistas. Así que quedáis avisados con antelación!_

_Ah! La semana que viene es el salón del Manga de Barcelona, así que no colgaré capítulo hasta que vuelva. Ahora ya sabéis: dudas, preguntas y quejas... así como todos vuestros comentarios al respecto en un **REVIEW!**_


	3. No Dreams Today

**Capítulo 3**

"_No somos conscientes del verdadero valor de lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos para siempre"_

"**No Dreams Today"**

No sabía exactamente el motivo por el cual se había sentado allí. Tal vez fuera porque estaba más cerca de la ventana y así la suave brisa invernal le daba de lleno en la cara.

Unas pequeñas partículas blancas pertenecientes a la nevada de la noche anterior, se infiltraron en el cuarto queriendo pasar inadvertidas. Pero no para él.

Tan inconscientemente como se había acomodado en aquel rincón, se inclinó y con cuidado destapó las inmaculadas teclas. Tras echarles un ligero vistazo, las acarició con suavidad hasta que uno de sus dedos se hundió provocando un hermoso sonido que inundó toda la habitación.

Sonrió para si, y casi sin darse cuenta, sus manos comenzaron a bailar solas sobre ellas. Primero con lentitud, pero después con mucha más fluidez. ¿Quién le iba a decir que después de tantos años aún se acordaría de tocar el piano?

Cerró los ojos disfrutando cada nota de la melodía. El canon de _Pachelbel_ siempre había sido su pieza favorita, y aunque prefería mil veces escucharla bajo el lamento de violines, en piano resultaba incluso más melancólica. Lo enamoraba.

Ya no había nada que pudiera sacarlo de aquella envolvente tranquilidad. Pocas veces conseguía desconectar completamente del mundo y evadirse de todos los problemas.

_No eran precisamente pocos... _

Ahora ya no quedaba nadie en aquella casa, ni siquiera él mismo. Por eso, no hizo caso al timbre del móvil que había abandonado sobre la mesa junto a un buen fajo de papeles por rellenar. No era habitual en él dejar las cosas pasar, pero en aquel momento quiso ser egoísta. Si era algo urgente que avisaran a otro...

Intentó mantener la mente en blanco. Fundirla con cada nota. No pensar. Pero pronto, toda esa paz que había conseguido se vio interrumpida.

Abrió los ojos y dejó de tocar. De nuevo el silencio.

Suspiró largo y profundo, y volvió a bajar la tapa de madera. Se incorporó y arrastró sus pies hasta la mesa donde había estado trabajando, como si nunca se hubiera tomado esos escasos minutos de descanso ante el piano. De ninguna forma iba a permitir que lo supieran.

Miró de reojo la puerta de la calle preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación... En menos de tres, dos, uno...

El sonido de llaves en la cerradura y...

-¡Ya estamos en casa!

...Otra vez la rutina.

El chico levantó la vista y contempló con aprensiva pesadez a las dos chicas que acababan de entrar, tan alegres y vivarachas como de costumbre. Venían riendo, con las botas y calcetines mojados, al igual que los guantes de lana. Adivinó que habrían hecho alguna que otra inútil parada para tirarse bolas de nieve.

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de volver a los papeles.

- Capitán, hoy ha vuelto a faltar a clase. - canturreó su teniente mientras dejaba su abrigo sobre el sofá, acudía bailoteando hacia el lugar dónde se había sentado el chico, y se medio tumbaba sobre todos los folios. -¿Sabe que eso no está bien? Si falta dos días más sin justificante de padre, madre o tutor, acabarán expulsándolo.

Hitsugaya volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la mujer, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que le estuviera doblando los informes con la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

- Yo no tengo padres ni nada parecido. -le contestó fríamente. - Además, ir a clase es una pérdida de tiempo. Es demasiado aburrido.

- Es cierto. Pero si lo expulsan supondrá un borrón irreversible para su expediente. -lo ha dicho la profe.

El chico arqueó una ceja irritado. El instituto sí estaba provocando en Matsumoto algo irreversible. Muchas veces parecía haber olvidado por completo quién era en realidad y cuál era su misión en el mundo mortal. Sí, muy de vez en cuando se comportaba como una chiquilla, y él odiaba profundamente que lo tratara como si también lo fuera.

- ¿No hace demasiado frío aquí? -se quejó Inoue por detrás, frotándose los hombros. A pesar de su apariencia despistada, ella era mucho más ordenada que Matsumoto y había dejado las cosas en su habitación.

- ¡Oh! -exclamó Rangiku. - El capitán se ha vuelto a dejar la ventana abierta.

La chica se giró hacia el rincón para comprobarlo y acudió rápidamente a cerrarla.

- No tiene ningún sentido que pongamos la calefacción para estar mejor, si tú dejas todas las ventanas de la casa abiertas, Toushiro-kun. -le advirtió ella. - Ya no hace tiempo para tenerlas toda la mañana de par en par. Dentro de unos días estaremos en pleno invierno.

Hitsugaya dejó caer el boli que llevaba en la mano. Rodó por el borde de la mesa hasta que cayó al suelo.

- Sí... -se limitó a contestar apesadumbrado.

Las dos chicas lo miraron dándose cuenta de lo que eso significaba: Si todos los nuevos cálculos eran correctos, el comienzo del año estaría cargado de indeseables situaciones que los shinigamis deberían evitar a toda costa.

_La batalla final._

- Emmm... ¿Mucho trabajo hoy Capitán? -inquirió Rangiku, rompiendo la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente en cuestión de segundos.

- Tsk... Lo de siempre. -resopló, agachándose para recoger el bolígrafo.

En ese justo instante, el timbre del teléfono móvil volvió a escucharse insistente, vibrando bajo todos los papeles amontonados.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando que ya lo habían llamado anteriormente. Se había olvidado por completo. Se levantó de inmediato, y al contrario que había hecho hacía pocos minutos, apartó todos los informes de un manotazo en busca del aparato.

Era muy extraño que volvieran a llamar tan seguidamente, y todavía lo era más que lo hicieran a la misma persona. Debía tratarse de una emergencia, de no ser así, no entendía cómo no lo habían pospuesto para más tarde.

Destapó el teléfono para contestar, disimulando perfectamente su nerviosismo, y antes de que pudiera hacerlo alguien habló antes que él:

- ¿Capitán Hitsugaya?

Le llevó unos segundos reconocer la voz femenina. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba. Sonaba angustiada y acelerada de pura histeria.

- Sí soy yo. - se limitó a contestar. Sin embargo debió de parecer extrañado porque Rangiku se agachó a su lado mirándolo intensamente. Tratando de descubrir el por qué esa reacción en su superior.

- Capitán Hitsugaya, soy Kiyone Kotetsu, segunda oficial del grupo trece, -se presentó. - disculpa que lo moleste si estaba ocupado, pero me han pedido que le avise para que acuda inmediatamente aquí, a la sociedad de almas.

Ahora las pupilas del chico se contrajeron perplejas. Llevaba más de un año sin pisar la _soul society_, realizando todo su trabajo desde la casa de Orihime incluidas las conferencias y reuniones de capitanes. ¿Por qué ahora pedían que volviera? Justamente ahora que llegaba el invierno.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? - quiso saber.

- No lo sé. Yo tan sólo cumplo órdenes directas de informarle.

- ¿Órdenes de quién? -preguntó, perdiendo ya parte de su paciencia. La verdad es que la chica no es que fuera muy mañosa expresándose.

- De mi hermana, capitán. -contestó ella. - Ahora mismo se encuentra reunida con Unohana y el capitán Kurotsuchi. Era algo muy urgente, por eso mismo me dijo que fuera yo misma quien le llamara para que viniera. Intenté contactar hace poco pero...

- Muy bien. Estoy allí enseguida. -la cortó éste. - Gracias por avisar.

Colgó el teléfono y lo miró por unos instantes pensativo. Lo cierto era que las palabras de la chica lo habían preocupado. Si ya no era normal que lo llamaran para acudir de inmediato a la sociedad de almas, lo era menos que la encargada de avisarle fuera la oficial de Ukitake.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? -preguntó Inoue con inocencia, que ahora se encontraba junto a Rangiku.

El chico miró a las dos de reojo, y se llevó la mano a la barbilla confundido, al tiempo que se guardaba el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero.

- No estoy seguro. -contestó sincero. - Me acaban de pedir que acuda de inmediato a la sociedad de almas.

Las cejas de Rangiku se alzaron sorprendidas.

- ¿Por qué?-inquirió.

- No me lo han dicho. -contestó de mala gana. No le gustaba en absoluto que no le hubieran dado ninguna explicación. Ningún tipo de detalle.

Dejó escapar otro suspiro de resignación.

- Tengo que irme.

- ¿Quiere que le acompañe capitán?-insistió Rangiku.

Aunque parecía que lo hiciera con la intención de ayudar en todo lo posible, él sabía que no era otra cosa mas que pura curiosidad.

- No.

- ¿Y tardara mucho en volver¿No pensará quedarse allí mucho tiempo, verdad?

- Matsumoto... No lo sé. No sé nada. -le aseguró molesto. - En cuanto me digan de qué se trata, serás la primera en enterarte.

Conociendo de ante mano cuánto odiaba su capitán que le hicieran esperar, la mujer asintió conforme. Confiaba en él profundamente. Ocurriera lo que ocurriera, sería la primera en saberlo.

* * *

Se sentía incómodo. Le faltaba algo y no conseguía concretar el qué era.

Tanto tiempo sin pisar el Seireitai, tantos días añorando lo que él consideraba su hogar, y ahora que había regresado sentía un extraño pinchazo en el estómago que le decía que volviera. ¿A dónde¿A Karakura¿Al mundo mortal¿Por qué? No se le había perdido nada allí. ¿De dónde venía esa sensación?

Chasqueó la lengua dando aquella indefinida corazonada por perdida y continúo caminando sin pausa, con paso decidido, en dirección al cuartel de la décimo tercera división.

Se había tomado la libertad de abrir la puerta que lo conectaba con su mundo en las inmediaciones de esa división, dado que había sido una oficial de la misma la que le había informado para que acudiera. Sin embargo, no parecía haberse enterado de su llegada.

Algo molesto, en parte porque no hubiera nadie allí para recibirlo e inmediatamente explicarle qué sucedía, torció la siguiente esquina y vislumbró la entrada. Justamente allí se encontraba la joven Kotetsu, caminando de un lado para otro cual león enjaulado. Al verlo aparecer, dio un respingo y se apresuró por realizar una exagerada reverencia.

- Es todo un placer volver a verle por aquí, Capitán Hitsugaya.- comenzó acelerada, sin levantar la vista del suelo. - Muchas gracias por...

-¿Para qué me has llamado? -preguntó él, queriendo ir al meollo de la cuestión.

La rubia levantó la cabeza y rehuyó los fríos ojos verdes que la observaban, sabiendo que no le correspondía a ella contestar esa pregunta.

- ... Tiene que acompañarme, capitán...-le indicó la chica, echando a caminar por delante suyo.

Él no se sorprendió en absoluto y asintió conforme. Después de todo, si lo habían llamado a él, la orden no vendría ni mucho menos de la hermana de Kiyone. A la teniente de la cuatro debía haberle avisado un Capitán. El descubrir quién había dado la primera orden, era fundamental para llegar a comprender cuál debía ser el motivo por el que lo habían mandado llamar. No obstante, por mucho que le daba vueltas no conseguía sacar nada en claro.

¿Tendría algo que ver con Aizen¿Arrancars¿Espadas¿Habrían descubierto alguna anomalía en la propia Sociedad de Amas? Tanto Unohana como Kurotsuchi estaban reunidos... ¿Sería algo relacionado con la _llave _que había pasado por alto el departamento de investigación y desarrollo? No importaba, pronto lo averiguaría.

La siguió en silencio hasta que alcanzaron el patio de la cuarta división.

Detuvo su paso por un momento para contemplar los edificios que componían ese lugar: los destinados al hospital y enfermería, oficinas, zona residencial y calabozos.

Tragó saliva. Por alguna razón no le gustaba estar allí en esos momentos.

- Por aquí, _Hitsugaya-Taicho._ -lo apremió la oficial, dirigiéndose a la zona en la que se encontraban los despachos.

Ambos se precipitaron al interior del edificio sur, y siguieron su recorrido por un largísimo y estrecho pasillo con varias puertas en los laterales. De vez en cuando, se topaban con algún miembro de la cuarta división que aunque se lo quedaban mirando, no parecían sorprendidos de verle allí. Al contrario, estaba convencido de que ellos sí conocían el motivo de su visita.

Comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Tanto secretismo en el ambiente estaba terminando con él poco a poco. Sobre todo por las miradas que le dirigían. Lo observaban con pura lástima.

¿Qué demonios estaba ocurriendo?

- Aquí es. -concluyó finalmente la rubia, deteniéndose ante una gran puerta corrediza. Fue a tocar con los nudillos sobre su superficie, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una pausada voz femenina la detuvo.

- Todavía están reunidos. Te sugiero que no les molestes.

Tanto Toushiro como Kiyone se dieron la vuelta.

Allí, ante ellos se encontraba una mujer joven, delgada y esbelta, vestida con el uniforme shinigami. Hitsugaya no la había visto en su vida, aunque reconoció por el recogido de su larga melena rubia ceniza, a qué _familia _pertenecía.

No había ni una muestra de aprecio en su voz, y escudriñaba a ambos con sus fieros ojos miel sin ningún reparo u discreción

- Ha...Hane... San.-tartamudeó la oficial. - ¿También la han llamado a usted?

- No. Desde luego que no. -contestó sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. - He venido aquí en funciones de mi actual trabajo. Puedes retirarte Kotetsu.

- Sí. -contestó ella, haciéndoles a los dos una profunda reverencia de despedida.

Los ojos verdes del chico siguieron los pasos de Kiyone perdiéndose por el pasillo, y luego clavó su mirada en la recién mencionada Hane. Ella lo observaba curiosa y paciente, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y sin el menor indicio de querer presentarse.

- Capitán de la división diez, Hitsugaya Toushiro. -se adelantó este, inclinando levemente la cabeza; esperando a que ella cumpliera con el protocolo.

Pero no lo hizo.

En su lugar, arqueó una ceja de forma curiosa y contestó sarcástica:

-¿No me diga? No lo había notado a pesar de que lleva el haori blanco reglamentario y el número marcado a la espalda.

La contestación lo pilló desprevenido. Sintió su furia revolverse en su interior al oírla hablar. Por muy noble que fuera no permitía que nadie le tratara de esa manera.

Y para colmo agregó:

- He de confesarle que me lo imaginaba mucho más alto, capitán. Pero supongo que uno no puede _llegar _a todo.

A punto estuvo de contestarle _a su manera_, cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se descorrió y aparecieron los tenientes y capitanes de las divisiones doce y cuatro.

- ¡No me habían humillado de esa forma en la vida¡Debería diseccionaros a las dos! -protestaba Mayuri, poniendo el grito en el cielo y acusando sin ningún miramiento a las dos integrantes del grupo cuatro.

- Era necesario, capitán. -se defendió Unohana con su característica templanza.

- Por supuesto. -contestó molesto. - Y como comprenderá, también es necesario que el cuerpo se investigue en mis laboratorios. Lo quiero allí en menos de una hora. -ordenó tajante.

Hitsugaya atendió a la peculiar conversación bastante perdido. No obstante, Hane parecía saber de qué iba todo el asunto. Ya no lo soportaba más, allí todos sabían algo menos él.

- ¿Entonces ya no hay nada que hacer? -inquirió la rubia tras escuchar las palabras de Mayuri.

- ¡Desde luego que no hay nada que hacer! -le espetó él. - ¡No ha habido nada que hacer desde el principio!¡El cuerpo en mi despacho en menos de una hora!

- Capitán... -lo calló Unohana. - Me temo que eso tendrá que decidirlo Hitsugaya.

Ahora Toushiro se quedó helado. La estancia se había quedado de repente en completo silencio y todos los ojos estaban puestos en él. ¿Le tocaba decidir a él¿Decidir sobre qué?

El capitán de la doce resopló indignado antes de mascullar:

- ... qué ganas de desperdiciar materiales...Una fantástica investigación echada a perder por un niñato. Vayámonos Nemu.

- Sí, Mayuri-sama.

Los dos desaparecieron por el pasillo con paso decidido. Se veía claramente que el capitán estaba demasiado irritado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -preguntó Hitsugaya por enésima vez.

Unohana lo miró del mismo modo que habían hecho los otros miembros de su división. ¿Por qué esa mirada?

- Acompáñame Hitsugaya-Taicho. - le dijo entonces, ofreciéndole paso al interior del despacho.

- Capitana... -la interrumpió Isane. - ¿Qué es lo que hago¿Llevo el cuerpo a los laboratorios o...?

- No... Todavía no...

- Muy bien. -asintió ella, cerrando la puerta; dejando a los dos capitanes dentro.

El despacho de Unohana era bastante pequeño comparado con el del resto de dirigentes. A penas había espacio para un escritorio, dos estanterías y unas butacas que ahora se encontraban dispuestas en torno a la mesa.

Hitsugaya se quedó de pie, observando cada rincón de la habitación, mientras esperaba todo lo paciente que podía permitirse a que la mujer hablara de una vez por todas.

- Por favor, siéntese capitán. -lo invitó con una amable sonrisa.

- No, gracias. -contestó él, haciéndose notar su mal humor. - Prefiero quedarme de pie.

Ella inspiró profundamente ante tal respuesta.

- Lo conozco desde el día en que puso el pie en el Seireitai, Hitsugaya... -comenzó. - ... se cuán cabezota puede llegar a ser, por eso no se lo volveré a repetir: Haga el favor de sentarse. - dijo esta vez más brusca, pero no con menos educación.

Él dudó por unos instantes antes de obedecer. Una vez lo hubo hecho, ella lo imitó y buscó por los cajones del escritorio un botecito transparente con varias cápsulas anaranjadas en su interior. Lo destapó y le ofreció una.

- Tómese esto antes de hablar, por favor.

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó éste, cogiendo una.

- Tranquilizantes.

- Estoy tranquilo, no me hace falta. - respondió tajante, volviéndola a dejar en su interior. Sin embargo ella siguió tendiéndole el frasco. Esta vez no hizo falta que le insistiera, con sólo mirarla sabía que si no le obedecía no le diría ni una sola palabra.

Volvió a tomar el peculiar medicamento y se lo metió en la boca sin rechistar.

- Son como caramelos. -sonrió ella con amabilidad. - ¿Sabe bien, verdad? Tiene un ligero gusto a menta.

Éste le fulminó con la mirada mientras saboreaba la pastilla.

- ¿Me va a explicar alguien de una maldita vez por qué estoy aquí¿Qué es eso que tengo que decidir?

- Paciencia capitán... -le pidió ella. - Le aconsejo que se calme o será peor.

_-¿Peor? _-repitió él con los ojos muy abiertos.

De pronto sentía su corazón palpitándole a un ritmo vertiginoso. Comenzaba a estar asustado.

Unohana se inclinó hacia el y para su sorpresa tomó su mano estrechándosela con cuidado. Luego sonrió con tristeza y habló casi en un susurro:

- Capitán Hitsugaya... Siento tener que darte esta mala noticia pero... La salud de la teniente Hinamori Momo ha empeorado considerablemente en estos últimos tres días.

Se la quedó mirando. Sus ojos verde mar denotaban el impacto que acababan de crear esas palabras en su persona. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Definitivamente, eso era lo que menos esperaba que dijera.

- ¿Qué significa eso? -se escuchó pronunciar con un hilillo de voz.

Ella prosiguió apesadumbrada:

- Hace tres días, uno de mis subordinados fue a comprobar cómo se encontraba y me avisó de inmediato al notar que su estado no era normal. -hizo una pequeña pausa. - Hinamori seguía respirando, sin embargo carecía de todo indicio de fuerza espiritual. Es decir, su cuerpo estaba vacío. Sin alma.

Hitsugaya comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aire. Comprendió porqué Unohana le había pedido que se sentara. Por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo temblaba sin tener frío.

Hizo un esfuerzo por hablar, pero no lo consiguió.

La capitana continuó hablando:

- Le hicimos varias pruebas para intentar averiguar qué era lo que le ocurría. Buscamos cualquier resto de vida en ella, pero no pudimos hacer nada. -confesó. -Incluso esta mañana a mi teniente se le ocurrió que el Capitán Kurotsuchi había podido intervenir manipulando el tratamiento, ya que en más de una ocasión me había pedido investigar la salud de la teniente por su cuenta. Pero tras varias discusiones puedo asegurarte que él no ha tenido nada que ver. -le explicó. -Me temo que ha estado demasiados días atrapada en las sombras y finalmente se ha dejado consumir por ellas. Se ha dejado vencer. Lo siento.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No, no quería creerlo. Habían pasado casi dos años desde que Aizen la atacó. Casi dos años sin volver a pisar ese lugar, sin verla. Unohana le había pedido que hablara con ella por aquel entonces, pero él esperando que despertara pronto, se había negado. Llevaba todo ese tiempo tan enfrascado en su trabajo, tan absorto con todos los problemas que habían ocasionado los traidores de la Sociedad de Almas, que había olvidado completamente el motivo de su existencia.

No. Tampoco se había olvidado. Sencillamente tenía tan asumido que despertaría y volvería a verla sonreír, que no se había preocupado por conservarla. Se había dicho a si mismo que podría luchar con Aizen para vengarla, pero en ningún momento se había parado a pensar que no se podía luchar contra los sueños que la mantenían cautiva. Y ahora nunca despertaría...

-¿Puedo verla? -preguntó tratando de sobreponerse a toda esa angustia.

La mujer asintió lentamente y se incorporó para guiar al joven capitán a través de los pasillos de su división.

Esta vez también se encontraron con varios shinigamis que le dirigían esas miradas cargadas de compasión, pero las ignoró por completo.

Estaba totalmente perdido. No era consciente siquiera de que se encontraba en la cuarta división. Si le hubieran preguntado algo tan simple como el día de la semana, no habría sabido responder. Estaba completamente desorientado. Sólo tenía una idea en mente: No podía detenerse, tenía que verla.

Finalmente llegaron a una puerta apartada de todas las demás, perdida al fondo de un soleado pasillo. La capitana pasó primero y le abrió la puerta.

Estaba asustado. Tenía miedo, y eso era inusual en él.

Reconoció la puerta y las paredes de la habitación. Las había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Sin lugar a dudas era la habitación en la que había visto descansar a Hinamori, esperando a que volviera. Y ahora era al revés. El había vuelto... Y ella seguía allí.

Al igual que la última vez, Hinamori permanecía en la cama. Conectada a varias máquinas y respirando el oxígeno que ellas le proporcionaban.

Se acercó tembloroso hacia ella. Estaba cambiada. Muchísimo más delgada. Tenía unas espantosas ojeras y los ojos rehundidos en ellas. Su piel se pegaba a sus huesos marcándole exageradamente los pómulos. Sus labios y párpados estaban amoratados y su larguísima melena castaña había perdido fuerza y brillo. El peculiar tono melocotón de sus mejillas había dado paso a un gris carente de vida. Su aspecto enfermizo era producto de todo ese tiempo de abandono. Y sin embargo, el hecho de verla nuevamente tras tanto tiempo, le hizo creer que era una de las cosas más hermosas que había contemplado en toda su vida.

Además... Respiraba.

Sintió una descarga de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo al percatarse de eso.

- Respira... -se escuchó hablar. Luego se giró hacia la capitana como si lo hubiera engañado cruelmente. - Está viva. -afirmó, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, como quién realiza el descubrimiento más importante de su vida.

La mujer asintió de nuevo.

-... Se está muriendo. -le aseguró.

- Pero... Usted me había dicho...

- ... que aunque siga respirando, su cuerpo está vacío. Su alma se ha perdido capitán. Ya no está en este mundo. No puede escucharnos.-terminó por él.

- ... Está viva... -repitió como un autómata sin poder apartar la vista de su amiga.

- Lo está únicamente porque sigue conectada a la máquina. Tan sólo es cuestión de tiempo que su vida se apague por completo. Está sufriendo Toushiro... La estamos reteniendo aquí contra su voluntad. Su alma ya ha decidido. Quiere nacer de nuevo. Es algo natural.

El chico negó fuertemente con la cabeza, alejando todas las palabras de la mujer de su mente. Daba igual lo que le dijera. Por más que se esforzara por hacerle entrar en razón, él veía que respiraba y por lo tanto estaba viva. Tenía que haber un pequeño reducto de energía espiritual en ella, de lo contrario ya habría fallecido. Quedaba una mínima esperanza en su corazón que se manifestaba gritando que no iba a morir. Y aferrándose a esta esperanza; sabiendo que toda su vida, su mundo y su razón de ser dependían de ella, se negaba a aceptar lo que la capitana le contaba.

- ¿Entiendes ahora porqué estás aquí, no es cierto? Además de que te quería dar la mala noticia en persona, tú eras su mejor amigo, quien siempre se ha preocupado por ella, el que la ha querido más que nadie... Por eso te corresponde a ti tomar la decisión.

- ¿La decisión¿Qué decisión? -preguntó perdido.

- La decisión de desconectarla ahora y dejarla morir tranquila. Ésa decisión.

Volvió a hacer un firme y repetitivo gesto negativo.

- No... -musitó, resistiéndose a aceptarlo. - Esta viva. No va a morir. Ahora no.

- Toushiro, por favor. -le pedió Unohana, posando su mano sobre su hombro. Pero él la apartó con violencia y se postró con notable angustia ante la cabecera de la cama donde descansaba la chica, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La escuchaba respirar rítmicamente, de forma trabajosa y antinarutal.

No pensaba perderla. No estaba dispuesto a perderla otra vez. Haría cualquier cosa por rescatarla de dónde quisiera que hubiera ido. Si era necesario se tiraría al vacío para ir en su busca y traerla de vuelta. En ese instante le daba igual todo lo demás: Por él podía llegar el fin de la Sociedad de Almas, que Aizen se saliera con la suya y gobernara el cielo, que hubiera un cataclismo a nivel mundial y acabara con toda vida humana... Pero que ella viviera. Daría su propia vida las veces que hiciera falta sin dudarlo ni un segundo y asesinaría a tantos como le pidieran... Con tal de que volviera a abrir los ojos. Tan sólo una vez más... Sólo unos instantes para decirle cuánto lo sentía, lo que la echaba de menos, cómo añoraba su sonrisa, su buen humor, sus ganas de vivir y su lucha por todas esas cosas que merecían la pena.

- Hinamori... -le susurró con un hilo de voz buscando su mano entre las sábanas. La tenía helada. - ...Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Perdona por no decirte nada antes, pero estaba enfadado. Ya no lo estoy así que puedes abrir los ojos¿Me oyes? Hinamori... No estoy enfadado contigo. Sólo lo haré si no despiertas. Así que hazlo, por favor. -le suplicó.

- Hitsugaya, es inútil. Déjalo estar. -le aseguró la capitana.

Pero él sujetó con mucha más fuerza la mano de la chica y persistió.

- Hinamori, sé que sigues ahí en alguna parte. Sino ya habrías muerto, pero no lo has hecho... Seguro que me estás escuchando, si lo haces abre los ojos... Házmelo saber de alguna manera. ¡Por favor!

La respiración de la chica permanecía igual en esa constante agonía; Hitsugaya comenzaba a desesperarse. Apretó sus dientes y puños enrabiado e impotente. ¿De verdad no había nada que hacer?

- ¡Maldita seas Hinamori¡No seas cobarde¡Lucha¡No te dejes vencer ahora! -le gritó de golpe. - ¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo¡Piensa en todos los que te han estado cuidando durante este tiempo¿Así se los agradeces¿Dejándote morir?

- Capitán Hitsugaya - lo llamó Unohana, bastante enfadada, viendo el mal rumbo que estaba tomando la situación.

- ¡Idiota¿Me oyes Hinamori¡Eres una idiota¡Te lo advertí decenas de veces¡Nunca deberías haberte convertido en Shinigami¡TE ODIO!

El puño del chico se alzó y a punto estuvo de golpear al endeble cuerpo de la teniente, sin embargo la capitana fue más rápida y consiguió pararlo.

- Ya basta. -le pidió al chico. - Le dije antes que no podía oírnos. Por mucho que le grites no lo hará. Debiste haber hablado con ella cuando tuviste tu oportunidad. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.

El joven capitán se estremeció al oír estas palabras. Volvió a la dura realidad.

- Me temo que tengo que pedirle que se vaya, Hitsugaya. No está causando ningún beneficio con su presencia. -le dijo furiosa. - pasaré por alto que haya tratado de agredir a mi paciente, pero le aseguro que no volverá a pisar esta habitación.

Se quedó helado y de pronto se vio en el pasillo con la puerta cerrada.

Tenía ganas de gritar, de destrozarlo todo, sentía su energía espiritual revolviéndose angustiada en su interior. Se habría calmado de haber podido liberar su BanKai y destruir cuanto lo rodeaba. No obstante, era un capitán del Gotei 13. Le habían enseñado a actuar frente a ese tipo de situaciones... Solo que no estaba preparado para vivir una. Trató de calmarse. Mantener la mente fría.

Levantó la cabeza y clavó en Unohana sus fieros ojos, fríos como dos estacas de hielo. Su aspecto había cambiado y parecía ido, completamente fuera de su ser. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto en ese momento, habría asegurado que se había vuelto loco. Algo no muy alejado de la realidad.

- ...Ni se te ocurra... -la amenazó con los dientes apretados y apuntándola con el dedo. Su rabia interna le impedía pronunciar las palabras con normalidad. Le costaba demasiado trabajo hablar. - ...Ni se te ocurra desconectarla. -concluyó a duras penas.

La capitana sostuvo su mirada sin decir nada.

- No la dejes morir. -le advirtió. - Ese es tu trabajo.

* * *

El cielo de Karakura había adquirido ya una tonalidad violácea oscura cuando el sonido de llaves, acompañado de un fuerte portazo, sacó a las dos chicas de sus quehaceres culinarios.

Inoue intercambió una mirada cómplice con la teniente y luego preguntó cantarina:

- ¿Has vuelto ya Toushiro-kun¿Qué es lo que te han dicho?

Como respuesta se escuchó otro portazo más. Esta vez proveniente de una de las habitaciones.

- Qué carácter trae hoy... -murmuró Matsumoto para si. - ¡Capitáaaaan¡Estamos preparando comida española para cenar¡Tortilla de patatas con remolacha y una paella de pimientos picantes!

La mujer esperó sonriente a que su Taicho tras oírla vociferar de semejantes maneras, irrumpiera en la cocina para darles una charla de dietética como solía acostumbrar. Pero no lo hizo. Tras unos minutos, el chico no acudió a echarles la bronca. No se le escuchaba en ningún lugar de la casa.

Algo preocupada, Rangiku volvió a intercambiar una mirada con Orihime y dejó de pelar las patatas para ir a ver qué hacía su superior.

Antes de poder llegar a su habitación, se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Al parecer Hitsugaya se había ido quitando la ropa y la había dejado tirada a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

Se escuchaba el grifo de la ducha abierto.

Aunque fuera a darse un baño, no era normal que su capitán hubiera dejado todo por ahí hecho un barullo. Él era una persona demasiado ordenada. Este tipo de detalles lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Golpeó con los nudillos en la puerta antes de preguntar:

- ¿Capitán se encuentra bien¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?

No obtuvo respuesta.

- ¿Capitán puede oírme¿Tiene que ver con lo que le hayan dicho en la Sociedad de Almas? -insistió sin dejar de tocar a la puerta. - Capitáaaan... Eoooooo... Capitáaaaaaan... ¿Se ha ahogado¿Entro a hacerle el boca a boca? Capitáaaaaan...

-¡Déjame en paz, joder! -se escuchó esta vez.

Rangiku se quedó petrificada.

¿Hitsugaya soltando tacos? Esto era nuevo.

La mujer habría arremetido nuevamente contra él con una de sus ocurrencias, pero prefirió no hacerlo adivinando por su tono de voz que no estaba para bromas. De hecho era la primera vez que le hablaba de ese modo...

Por mucho que llegara a tocarle las narices a lo largo del día, siempre había tenido paciencia suficiente para aguantarla. ¿Qué habría ocurrido para que la pagara con ella?

Se apoyó cabizbaja en la pared frente a la puerta, hasta que finalmente el chico salió.

Si no fuera por todos los años que había estado bajo su servicio, Rangiku habría asegurado que ése no era su capitán. No lo reconoció. Por primera vez en la vida lo vio como un niño... Pequeño, triste, solo, necesitado de cariño...

- Taicho... -murmuró confundida. - ¿Qué es lo que...

El chico se detuvo para mirarla por un momento con ojos llorosos, increíblemente rojos. Esperaba que el agua de la ducha lo hubiera calmado un poco, y hubiera borrado las huellas de su sufrimiento. Pero su teniente no era idota. Se había dado cuenta... _De todo_.

Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era pasar por uno de sus interrogatorios. O tener que escuchar palabras de apoyo mezcladas con esa tortuosa compasión. Se derrumbaría por completo y no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado.

- Me voy a dormir. -anunció él, utilizando las menos palabras posibles.

- ¿No vas a cenar nada? -preguntó sin poder apartar la vista de él.

-No. No tengo hambre.- contestó sincero clavando sus ojos en las baldosas del suelo. - Disculpa.

Y sin darle ninguna explicación más, el chico fue arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su habitación.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón, buscó a tientas la colcha y se tapó con ella por completo, hundiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada.

Sabía que esa noche no podría dormir. Sin embargo era la única forma de evadirse del mundo, de todo... Hasta de si mismo.

Apretó con fuerza la mullida textura del nórdico para intentar reprimir las lágrimas. Él no podía llorar. Los shinigamis no lloran. Los capitanes no lloran. Los fuertes no lloran. ¿Qué demonios era él?

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía otra vez la cara empapada. Los ojos ardiendo. Había dejado atrás toda sensatez y era su corazón el que había tomado el control.

Cómo odiaba que eso sucediera. No obstante, en esos momentos no podía evitarlo.

Hinamori, su mejor amiga. La persona que lo había rescatado de la muerte. La verdadera culpable de que él hubiera llegado a convertirse en shinigami, en capitán del Gotei 13. La única persona que lo había conocido realmente. La única a la que de verdad había querido. Su mundo, su razón de ser... Estaba muerta.

No... Todavía no lo estaba. Pero iba a hacerlo. Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía luchar por ella. No podía salvarla.

Tan solo esperar...

De nuevo aquel sentimiento de impotencia, culpabilidad e inutilidad lo invadía por completo. Y la mejor salida que encontraba toda la rabia acumulada era _esa_: El camino de las lágrimas...

_Patético_. Era alguien patético.

Ella se estaba muriendo y él se estaba dejando morir bajo las mantas de aquella cama. Se le encogía el corazón cada vez que pensaba en lo que podía haber sido y nunca fue, en todos los momentos desperdiciados, en todo lo que no pudo decirle... Por su orgullo.

Era todo apariencia. Por más que pedía a gritos crecer y sobreponerse a la situación, aquella noche el niño que se aferraba a la almohada le demostraba todo lo contrario. Aquella noche; en aquel lugar, Hitsugaya Toushiro el capitán de la décima división había muerto dejando paso a un asustado niño. Lo que nunca decía ser y realmente era. Y aunque por la mañana volviera a ser la persona fría, seria y distante que acostumbraba, sabía que por la noche, de nuevo, no lograría dormir.

Ya no había lugar para los sueños.

Nunca más para ella.

Ni para él.

_No dreams tonight; No dreams today.

* * *

_

_**Fin de este capítulo.**_

**To be continued...

* * *

**

_**N.A:** Lo prometido es deuda. Hoy mismo he vuelto del Salón del Manga, (que ha estado muy bien, por cierto), y aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo. _

_¿Ha sido o no ha sido dramático? XD Ya tenía ganas de que Toushiro apareciera! Ahora me diréis vosotros: _

_-¡Pero así no¡Mala persona¡Maltratadora de personajes! ... _

_Y Naleeh se partirá de la risa y os dirá: _

_-¡Era necesario¡Espera el siguiente y verás! _

_Podría hablaros horas sobre este capítulo y contaros mis varios quebraderos de cabeza para con el siguiente, del que tengo 4 malditas versiones diferentes (OMG!) pero no lo haré. Si queréis saber algo más y opinar sobre lo que habéis leído, ya sabéis lo que debéis hacer!!! Soy una Review-adicta!!!_

_Ah! Una última cosa! Os recomiendo que os bajéis el Canon de Pachelbel para piano si no lo habéis escuchado nunca y lo hagáis porque es una maravilla (Y de paso os releéis el principio).

* * *

_

_**Curiosidades Made in Naleeh... **_

"_**Almas en Juego" - rol de bleach.**_

_Tengo un apartado nuevo! XD Se me acaba de ocurrir que podría ponerlo._

_Veréis, en nuestro pequeño rol de interpretación de Bleach, yo llevo al personaje de Hitsugaya. Hacerse pasar por él es muy duro! Más siendo que yo soy una sonrisa con patas! XD_

_En fin, lo que quería decir es que varias cosas de las que ocurren en el juego de rol, en el que cada uno de nosotros debemos ser el personaje al 100x100, acaban reflejadas en mis fics para bien o para mal a modo de pequeños cameos (no puedo evitarlo)._

_Podría preguntar a los roleros eso de¿Dónde está el cameo? Pero os lo diré yo misma XD_

_En este capítulo lo encontramos en... _

_¡Las fantásticas pastillitas naranjas de la división 4¡Sirven para todo! Te quitan desde los nervios a unas paperas ¬¬ _

_Oh dios... Mataré a Isane por lo de las paperas. No sé si ella se acordará, pero yo sí. _

_En mayor medida aún porque las dichosas pastillitas saben a menta. Y odiamos (verdad que sí Toushiro kun?) todo lo que tiene supuesto sabor a menta (PUAJ!)._

_Así que sabiendo que tenían un ligero gusto a "menta" imaginaros la cara del pobre chico. _

_En fin... Delirios míos. Ya me callo.

* * *

_

**Review please!!!**


End file.
